Dark Rose 3: Blood's Path
by Swanstream
Summary: Final book in the Dark Rose trilogy. The Dark Forest is peaceful and calm, but what if a new threat comes to the clans? A threat that maybe no one can defeat. Will the clans survive this new threat? Or has StarClan destined for the lake to run blood red?
1. Allegiances

**Here is the 3rd (and final book) to the ****Dark Rose**** series! Please read ****Dark Rose**** and ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy**** before reading this!**

**Sorry, these are just the allegiances. But I will get the prologue up soon!**

**I don't own ****Warriors****. I'm just a girl trying to find a way to keep her boredness in line.**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- 2 lives - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Dawnfrost- dusky black she cat with large pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Antberry- black tom with amber eyes **A:** Goldenheart

Warriors:Cloudtail- fluffy white tom

Brightheart- white and ginger she cat with a green eye **A:** Mosspaw

Thornclaw- large golden brown tabby tom **A:** Featherpaw

Squirrelflight- fluffy ginger she cat with green eyes

Spiderleg- long legged black tom

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she cat

Cinderheart- gray she cat with blue eyes

Irisfrost- pale gray she cat with purple eyes **A:** Cricketpaw

Foxleap- reddish brown tabby tom

Toadstep- black and white tom

Bumblestripe- black tom with darker stripes **A:** Fastpaw

Cherryfrost- tortoiseshell she cat

Molewhisker- black tom with amber eyes **A:** Webpaw

Songstream- white she cat with bright blue eyes

Snowswirl- white she cat with pale gray patches and blue eyes **A:** Hailpaw

Longtuft- long haired cream tom with bright amber eyes **A:** Coalpaw

Fallingleaf- tortoiseshell tabby tom with amber eyes

Briardawn- light brown she cat with tortoiseshell patches and dark green eyes

Halfwhisker- cream tom with short whiskers

Foxmoon- bright orange red she cat with large amber eyes

Lightningstripe- gray tom with pale stripes and bright amber eyes

Sunspots- orange tom with lighter patches and amber eyes

Blueshine- pretty gray furred she cat with frosty blue eyes

Snowflash- long furred white tom with turquoise blue eyes

Honeyclaw- heavy set golden tom with green eyes

Berryfrost- black tom with frosty green eyes

Hollydawn- black she cat with brown streaks and green eyes

Queens: Blossomfall- white she cat with tortoiseshell patches. (Rabbitkit- bright red tom with long legs, Duskkit- brown she cat with darker patches)

Daisy- cream furred she cat from the horseplay

Appretnices: Goldenheart- golden she cat with green eyes, medicine cat

Mosspaw- brown and white she cat with blue green eyes

Featherpaw- white tom with gray streaks and blue eyes

Cricketpaw- brown she cat with large black paws and amber eyes

Fastpaw- cream tom with white streaks

Webpaw- gray she cat with lighter streaks

Hailpaw- white tom with gray patches and blue eyes

Coalpaw- pretty gray she cat with darker patches and blue eyes

Elders: Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat

Ferncloud- pale gray she cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Rowanstar- 3 lives- dark ginger tom

Deputy: Smokefoot- gray tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom with light blue eyes **A:** Poisonpaw

Warriors: Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Longtalon- white tom with long claws

Snowbird- white she cat

Tawnypelt- mottled tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Olivenose- frosty gray she cat with dark green eyes

Owlclaw- brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- brown tom with black streaks

Scorchfur- gray tom **A: **Berrypaw

Redwillow- reddish brown tom

Ferret-tail- yellow tom with long tail **A: **Waterpaw

Pinepelt- black she cat with dark green eyes **A: **Silverpaw

Starlingbreeze- black and brown tom **A: **Dreampaw

Kinkfur- tabby she cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Blackfrost- black and white tom with amber eyes

Small-leaf- small white tom with green eyes

Palefur- albino white tom with pale blue eyes

Pumpkinbelly- red orange tom with black paws and amber eyes

Swampfrost- gray tom with black streaks and dark green eyes

Lakestorm- gray tom with lighter flecks and blue eyes

Cloudflower- white she cat with brown patches and blue eyes

Ivytail- gray she cat with white streaks

Daisyfur- golden she cat

Coalclaw- black tom with small paws

Queens: Bluecloud- pale gray she cat with blue eyes (Flurrykit- white she cat with gray streaks, Icykit- white tom with blue eyes, Coldkit- small gray tom with green eyes)

Apprentices: Poisonpaw- pure black she cat with purple eyes

Berrypaw- red tom with black spots

Waterpaw- gray she cat with blue eyes

Silverpaw- silver she cat with blue eyes

Dreampaw- white she cat with silver streaks

Elders: Toadfoot- brown tom

Applefur- black tom

Snaketail- brown and black tom

WindClan

Leader: Ashstar- 5 lives- gray she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Deputy: Emberfoot- white tom with black paws

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled brownish gray with white splotches **A:** Mottlefoot

Warriors: Owlwhisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Gorsetail- gray tom

Weaselfur- brownish gold tom

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- brown and white she cat

Antpelt- black tom

Heathertail- brown tabby she cat with heather colored eyes

Sunstrike- golden she cat with mark on her forehead

Furzetail- golden tom **A:**Reedpaw

Boulderfall- white tom with gray patches **A: **Leopardpaw

Whiskertail- gray tom with thin tabby stripes

Fallowstripe- gray tabby tom with black stripes

Moor-run- lithe gray tom

Jadegleam- black she cat with long gray claws and green eyes

Brokenfoot- black tom with a limp foot

Stripetalon- dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Darkbreeze- black tom with one white ear and blue eyes

Fawnfeather-light brown and gold tabby se cat and amber eyes

Lilybreeze- light brown she cat with darker patches

Queens:

Apprentices: Mottlefoot- mottled dark brown tom with black ears and amber eyes

Reedpaw- black tom with pale green eyes

Leopardpaw- black she cat with lighter flecks and deep amber eyes

Elders: Bluepatch- gray she cat with white patches

Branchtail- brown tom with thin tail

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar- 1 life- slender, blue gray she cat with ice blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- sleek black tom with small, neat ears

Medicine Cat: Willowshine- gray tabby she cat **A:** Shadepaw

Warriors: Minnowtail-sleek, dark gray she cat with fluffy fur and amber eyes

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Beetlewhisker- brown and white tabby tom

Petalfur- gray and white she cat with amber eyes

Grasspelt- small tortoishell tom with amber eyes and

Whitebone- muscular white tom with gray legs and paw **A:** Gorgepaw

Mistygorge- fluffy gray and black she cat with dark blue eyes

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Queens: Mintwater- small gray she cat with white paws and mint green eyes (Swallowkit- tortoiseshell and white tom, Salmonkit- brown and white tom, Troutkit- black tom with brown streaks, Leafkit- brown she cat)

Dawnheart- dusky black she cat with tortoiseshell and white streaks (Seedkit- black and white speckled tom, Blizzardkit- gray tom with white flecks)

Apprentices: Shadepaw- dark gray tom with hazel eyes

Gorgepaw- gray she cat with blue eyes

Elders: Icewing- white elderly she cat

Lovelypetal- pretty gray and pinkish brown she cat with green eyes

Whitestream- white she cat with one blue eye one green eye

HollyClan

Leader: Hollystar- 7 lives- black she cat

Deputy: Shellfoot- cream and white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Willowsplash- brown and cream she cat with green eyes

Warriors: Falconbreeze- cream and brown tom with dark green eyes **A:** Blazepaw

Blacktalon **A: **Pinepaw

Wildstorm **A:** Badgerpaw

Snaketooth

Flarespirit **A: **Yellowpaw

Dewpelt

Sparklemist **A:** Heartpaw

Meadowpool

Flarespirit

Cedardawn **A: **Pumpkinpaw

Darkflower

Fuzzycloud

Queens: Flameheart- Rosekit, Applekit, Specklekit

Apprentices: Blazepaw- fiery red and orange tom with amber eyes

Pinepaw- long furred black tom with green eyes

Badgerpaw- black and brown tom with dark green eyes

Yellowpaw- light brown she cat with amber eyes

Heartpaw- pinkish brown she cat with light amber eyes

Pumpkinpaw- orange tom with green eyes

Elders: Swamp-pelt- old disabled black tom with green eyes, found outside the tunnels

Cats Outside the Clans

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes, formerly WindClan

Leafpool- light brown tabby she cat with white paws and green eyes, formerly ThunderClan

Smoky- gray tom from the horseplace

Floss- small gray and white she cat

Other Animals

Midnight- stargazing badger that lives by the Sundrown Place

Pip- small black and white terrier

**Yeah, these allegiances are revised.**

**Again, I suggest that you read the first 2 stories, ****Dark Rose**** and ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy****. And send in cats you want DEAD! MWAHAHA! But seriously. Pick any cats up here that you hate whether they are Erin Hunter's or mine and send them in. Maybe they shall die! Okay… so, yea.**

**~Swanie**


	2. Prologue

**I don't own ****Warriors****. Erin Hunter (how many people she may be) does.**

Prologue

"This was never meant to happen!" she hissed. The tom bristled.

"Well it did, and that's what matters!" he snapped. Then he lowered his voice. "What are we going to do? If they really are who you say they are, then where will they go?" the she cat shook her head in despair.

"Where ever they go, they will always have to prophecy hanging over them." she sighed, defeated.

"Well if you hadn't left the clans, this wouldn't have happened _again_!" the tom retorted. The she cat snarled and unsheathed her claws.

"Don't blame this on me, it is both of our faults. We should have known that there would be a prophecy about them." the tom trembled and lowered his head.

"No more fighting. Let's just discuss this calmly. For the clan's sake." he pleaded with large eyes. The she cat smiled faintly and brushed her soft tail against his cheek.

"Very well." she meowed. Then her eyes hardened. "They will have to live in the clans. Hopefully we will be able to warn the clans without giving them away." the tom's lip puckered guiltily.

"I don't like keeping secrets from our clans. It doesn't seem right." he muttered. The she cat breathed softly.

"But it is the only way. We must keep them in the dark for them to live." the tom smiled at her ironic statement.

"So, where are they?" he asked, curiosity lighting his gaze. The she cat smiled and dropped three kits at his paws.

"Let them live in ThunderClan until the day they must complete the prophecy." the tabby she cat told him. "They will be safe for the beginning of their kithoods. Then their destinies shall begin to unravel, and we must discuss this again." the tom stroked the small bundles gently.

"Can't they stay with you?" he murmured. The she cat laughed half heartedly.

"Please tell me you are joking." she meowed. She rolled her eyes when he didn't. "Stupid tom. You know why they can't." he sighed.

"Of course. Well. Then I must take them then?" she nodded.

"Keep them safe." she whispered, and she began to fade away. The tom breathed in her scent just before she disappeared.

She smelled just like heathers.

**Hm. Fail? I don't know. Again, submit the cats you want DEAD! Weird question huh? Well it gets weirder. :P**

**~Swanie**


	3. A Little More than Sibling Rivalry

**Okay, I know in my other stories I have done this whole review reply thing, but I have decided that I will only do a review reply if you have asked a question or if I have something to say to you (not necessarily bad). I just think that it takes up too much time, and I know that you guys want the next chapter. (Wow self conceited much Swanie?) But, just to let you all know, I am EXTREMELY grateful for all the reviews, and if I fail to tell you that, I am sorry! Reviews are the things that keep me going. That's part of the resason I cancelled ****After the Clans**** (sighs.) So to those who have asked me questions of if I have something to say to them, HERE IT IS!**

**mally24:**** YOU READ MY DEGRASSI FICS **_**AND**_** MY WARRIORS FICS? I LOVE YOU! You know what kind of love i'm talking about right? ~~{~ thank you!**

**Icethroat21:**** awh, dang it! Typos! gr… I should fix that for future readers…**

**So yea. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!**

**Unfortunately, this chapter will be an introduce to the main characters, but I SWEAR ON MY OFF INTERNET SOUL that the next chapter will be very interesting. (And it will include a death!) Yeah, there we go. First spoiler.**

Chapter 1

Mosspaw POV

Some cats who saw me first off bat would say that I am a sweet, adorable young cat with sparkly ocean-like blue green eyes and a gorgeous long, elegant pelt that all cats would and do envy. But those who really knew me… well they would say the same thing. Same good natured attitude with a spark of defiance to enemies. But my siblings would say different.

Yes, my siblings hate me. And I hate them. Featherpaw is a HUGE snob. He thinks that since he is the largest cat in the litter, and because he is a tom means that he is the best thing that happened to ThunderClan (or the way he likes to think it) the clans _ever_. It makes me want to vomit.

Cricketpaw. Oh, dear little Cricketpaw. The smallest and youngest of the litter. Somehow, she didn't turn out quite quiet and timid as everyone in the clan would have thought of the little kit. She was mean, nasty, and had the temper as small as a beetle! Her big amber eyes were often squinted into a mean glare that could knock out any cat. Anyone heard of 'looks could kill'? Cricketpaw challenged every at who crossed her as a threat or an annoyance, and worse, she loved to pick fights. Sometimes, I thought she was just as bad as Tigerstar was.

I don't know where all this hate originated, though I can't remember a single kithood memory of us getting along. All I remember was endless darkness, tall, scary, evil pine trees looming over me, threatening to fall on me and crush the life out of my tiny body. And… I liked it.

Featherpaw POV

Everyday I wake up to find my sister, (I say sister lightly) Mosspaw gossiping about me to her little friends. Chattering like birds, 'oh, Featherpaw is so stupid!' 'Featherpaw is so useless!' 'He's such a wuss!'

I'm sick of hearing her talk behind my back with Webpaw, Hollydawn and Blueshine. It's pathetic. Mosspaw is so stereotypical. So judgmental! She always jumped to conclusions about someone without finding real fault in them beforehand! For example, take this pretty ThunderClan apprentice named Coalpaw. Mosspaw _hates_ her just because she thinks that Coalpaw's loyalties lie outside ThunderClan because she talks to other cats at Gatherings. Coalpaw was extremely friendly. She got along with apprentices from other clans, as well as warriors. And Mosspaw hates her for that. Just because Coalpaw can find true friends, and she can't. Honestly, I think she's just jealous.

Cricketpaw, my other sister is a whole different deal. She is most likely to avoid interaction with other cats, and if they do talk to her, you can expect a snappy comment or a cuff to the ear. Or face. Whichever one she can reach quickest, and which ever one would cause more damage. She doesn't talk much, she just likes to fight. And surprisingly, despite her size, she's very good at it. Irirsfrost, her mentor was never much of a fighter, but apparently Cricketpaw is. It kind of scared me how well she can knock a cat out in battle training, how she cat slice a belly open in one flick of a claw and how she can cause terrible damage to your pelt with only one paw. Claws sheathed.

Bottom line is, I grew up with and large mouth and a freak. What else is there to say?

Cricketpaw POV

My siblings never liked me. They _definitely _never liked me. And guess what? I never liked them either. They were too snobby for me. Mosspaw is a gossiper and Featherpaw is an airhead. They both judge me, just because I can actually fight in a battle, not just coward under the bushes and weakly slash at any advancers. I believe that fighting is essential to the life of a clan cat. Of course there are other things, but without fighting, there would be no prey, no borders and absolutely no cats for that matter. And yet they still think of me as a freak. Maybe StarClan meant for me to be able to fight like a whole patrol. Maybe there is a reason for my bony and large black paws and my extreme night vision. I really hope i'm not part of ShadowClan. These traits mostly resemble them. But… I was born in ThunderClan right? Right?

Anyway, the thing is, my siblings never liked me, never cared about me, so why should I care about them? I was never loved, and i intend to keep it that way.

**Phew! I will update as soon as i can, most likely on Monday, since Im busy on Sunday. Going to a friend's birthday! Mwahaha!**

**Review! Send me predictions and stuff. And tell me, should I do a poll at the end of my stories like I used to do in my other stories? REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE!**

**~Swanie**


	4. Bad Omen

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I love them so much! And remember, I'm only replying to the reviewers with questions here.**

**Whitestar17:**** You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**Winter during which snow falls:**** YOU READ ****DARK ROSE**** MY FIRST EVER FIC! I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much!**

**I don't own Warriors. The Erins do.**

Chapter 2

Mosspaw grinned as Bramblestar announced the ceremonial words.

"Fastpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Fastfoot. StarClan honors your quick thinking and amazing hunting ability." Fastfoot licked Bramblestar's shoulder with respect, and the tabby leader moved on to Fastfoot's yet to be named sister, Webpaw.

"Webpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" The small gray she cat beamed, her pale blue eyes glimmering with pride.

"I do!" she practically squealed. Bramblestar bit back a muffle of laughter. Instead, is amber eyes flickered with amusement.

"Then by powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Webpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Webflower. StarClan honors you enthusiasm and loyalty." the pale gray she cat grinned crookedly as she licked Bramblestar's shoulder.

"Herbpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" The dark she cat smirked. She nodded as she said the ceremonial response. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Herbpaw, from this moment on, you will be know as Herbtuft. StarClan honors your initiative and determinedness." Herbtuft's smirked widened as she joined her glowing siblings.

Mosspaw smiled at how far the three new warriors had come. When she was only a kit, Herbtuft, Webflower and Fastfoot had lost their little brother, Redpaw to a raid to ShadowClan warriors. But, nonetheless, the got through his death, and look at where they were now. They were amazing cats, assets to ThunderClan. True warriors.

The cats parted, congratulating the new warriors as they passed by. Mosspaw started towards the medicine den to find moss the nursery's bedding when she saw the medicine cat apprentice, Goldenheart fuming. She was pacing back and forth in front of the medicine den, her tail flicking restlessly, her shoulders tensed.

"Hey, Goldenheart. What's up?" Mosspaw greeted, working her Mosspaw charm on her. The Mosspaw charm was flawless. They fell for it immediately. Sometimes. Most of the time? Anyway, Goldenheart fumed, her beautiful golden pelt bristling with fury.

"I can't believe how Antberry and Bramblestar just cut me off from their discussions! I am a full medicine cat, I deserve to know what is going on!" she exploded. Mosspaw pricked her ears. This seemed like a great opportunity to get juicy gossip for Webflower, Hollydawn and Blueshine.

"That's awful! Tell me more." she meowed sympathetically. Goldenheart ignored her, staring into the leader's den wistfully. Mosspaw assumed that's where Antberry and Bramblestar was.

"If only I knew what they talked about everyday. All Antberry says to me is, 'you are too young to understand.' and 'you will learn when the time is most appropriate.'" Goldenheart huffed with annoyance. Mosspaw ran her tail over the she cat's sadly.

"Promise to tell me more when you find out!" she piped up. Goldenheart sighed, her pretty green eyes dull with disappointment.

"I don't know. If it's so secret they don't want even me to learn it, then I most likely can't tell you." Mosspaw frowned. she put on a false smiled and made her eyes bright and pleading.

"Please, Goldenheart? Please?" she begged. The medicine cat apprentice flinched at her charm, then sighed.

"I'll see what I can do. But don't get your hopes up." she muttered grudgingly. She went back to her pacing and Mosspaw squealed happily. She bounced away into the medicine den to get moss for Blossomfall, Daisy and kits. She couldn't wait for the news!

She hummed as she dragged the moss to the nursery. She saw Hailpaw, a solid gray tom slowly trudge past. Her eyes sparkled when she saw that he was bored.

"Hey, Hailpaw!" she called. Mosspaw smiled sweetly as the tom turned to her. Hailpaw was easy to convince. He was a giant stupid furball in her opinion.

"Yes Mosspaw?" he asked warily. She laughed and flicked her tail.

"Hailpaw, can you help me bring this moss to the nursery?" The muscular apprentice glanced at the giant heap of moss unhappily. His dark amber eyes flickered with dread, but eventually, he gave in.

"Okay, you get one end, I get the other." he concluded. Mosspaw frowned. This wasn't at all how she planned it. She hoped that the 'big strong tom' would bring the whole thing to the nursery. But there was no way around it.

"Okay Hailpaw." she grumped as she made her way around the moss. She lifted the moss on the giant leaf up and slowly waddled to the nursery. She wasn't a complete weakling. She did her fair share of carrying. No, seriously.

Suddenly, a blood curtailing scream came from the leaders den. Mosspaw jumped and dropped the moss, along with the gray apprentice. Hailpaw squeaked and thumped to the ground, but Mosspaw was too scared to care. Other ThunderClan cats had noticed too. Panic rose in the clan as cats started to stir. She saw Featherpaw and a whole patrol of ThunderClan cats dart for the leader's den. The white and brown she cat came to her senses and raced to the den too. Cats had already made it in the den, so it was hard to push past them.

Suddenly, a gut wrenching wail came from the den. Mosspaw froze as devastated gasps followed the cry. She watched with wide eyes as Cloudtail, Bumblestripe and Longtuft sorrowfully pulled the body out of the den. Dead amber eyes stared at her silently, forever widened into a horror filled gaze.

And that's when Mosspaw blacked out.

**Hm. So who is the cat? Antberry or Bramblestar. Hint: they both have amber eyes. Lol, not much of a hint, but enough to keep you guessing.**

**I have decided to do a poll since so many of you have missed it. So here it is. No one submitted it, FWI. My bestie, Stuffy (real name Stephanie. LOL!) asked me this and IDK, we went into this giant conversation at the party I was at today.**

**What's your favorite song?**


	5. Poisoned

**Hey hey hey! Well. Who died? Some of you guessed it, some were WRONG! so yea. Here is the next chapter, but before that. My replies.**

**Eclipsesong:**** Love those songs! Ke$ha's music is fine, but i don't LOVE her.**

**mally24:**** I had to delete ****Like Ice****. I had too many haters telling me that Renella was too overeactive, Clare and Eli should be together, yadda yadda yadda. And sorry to use my bad mouth here, but I REALLY DON'T LIKE THOSE ******* REVIEWS! Okay, it's over. Sorry! So sorry. But yea, I got like 4 reviews that were hatin.**

**Whitestar17****: Don't you remember that Tigerstar died all at once? Just saying…**

**LightningstormZero:**** Really? That means Lionblaze shall be leader! YAYZ! Wait which Erin Hunter. XD**

**Yay! Guess what? February 9th is a special day, you know why? YOU KNOW WHY? I'TS MY BIRTHDAY! WHOHOOOOO! yea, bring on the presses!**

Chapter 3

Featherpaw could not recall a time he had ran so fast. His paws barely touched the ground, he was racing to the leader's den so fast!

He don't know who screamed, but he knew that two of ThunderClan's most important cats were in that den, and if one of them was hurt, ThunderClan was hurt.

Featherpaw stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a wail of despair. His heart turned to stone as Cloudtail, Bumblestripe and Longtuft slowly led gently led the body out of the den. The amber eyes stared widely at SilverPelt, horror and unbelievable pain plastered onto those eyes that belonged to what was a great cat of ThunderClan.

"Mosspaw!" exclaimed a cat. Featherpaw looked over in time to see his stupid sister pass out on the spot. He dragged his attention back to the leader, just as a streak of ginger pushed past him.

"BRAMBLESTAR!" screamed Squirrelflight. The fluffy ginger she cat shoved everyone aside until she reached the dead tom. "BRAMBLESTAR, PLEASE WAKE UP!" she screeched. Her green eyes were dark with despair. "WAKE UP!" she wailed, digging her claws into his shoulders. Featherpaw's heart broke at the sound coming from the lover's jaws. Have you ever heard anyone cry, a cry of pure sorrow and grief? That's what was echoing through the forest at that very moment. Screams of terror and grief.

ThunderClan stared sorrowfully in the wings as they closed their eyes and grieved for their dead leader. Featherpaw tensed as Songstream and Thornclaw led the trembling medicine cat outside. The black tom's amber eyes were wide with shock and fear. Cats glared at him as he walked down the rock.

"Murderer!" screamed Squirrelflight. She lunged at the cowering medicine cat, claws fully extended. "Squirrelfight!" Thornclaw cried, blocking her claws. The ginger tabby fell to the ground hissing at the medicine cat.

"Why would you do it?" she shrieked. The clans watched her as she hissed demonically at the timid medicine cat.

"Squirrelflight, Bramblestar wasn't murdered!" Goldenheart cried. Featherpaw's gaze snapped back to the corpse.

"What are you talking about? He's dead!" she sobbed. Goldenheart shook her head.

"There are more ways to die than one, dear Squirrelflight." she soothed. The ginger she cat trembled.

"Then how did Bramblestar die?" Dawnfrost the deputy yowled. Goldeehart stood up and looked at the terrified clan gravely.

"He was poisoned. I see traces of blood red holly berries on his gum lining. He must have eater spoiled prey." she glared at the warriors. "Antberry is innocent." the black tom nodded quickly.

"I would n-never do that!" he insisted. Cats nodded, believing their long faithful medicine cat.

"Then, who was mouse brained enough to pick up a long dead piece of prey!" yowled Toadstep.

"A mouse brain, that's who!" spat Spiderleg. Goldenheart shook her head.

"Wrong. No one here picked up a rotted piece of prey, or else I would have smelled it. I was poking thorough the pile before the ceremony." she confessed. Her tail flicked with an idea. "But Brambestar didn't die right away, did he? The prey could have eaten the berries and not feel anything. Then a cat killed it before the berries did. Now it has passed on to Bramblestar." her green gaze fell to the dead leader sadly.

"But… but doesn't he have 9 lives?" squeaked Briardawn. Goldenheart sighed.

"Yes. He had two. But I'm afraid that all lives were ripped away at once. I'm sorry. He is gone." Featherpaw's legs threatened to buckle from under him as he listened to the young she cat's theory.

"Then Dawnfrost is our leader." Cherryfrost concluded. The dusky black she cat stared wide eyed as her clan turned to her. Her giant blue orbs shone with fear and dread.

"I can't… Me?" she stammered. Cats nodded.

"You are deputy. Therefore, you are leader." Whitewing meowed gently.

"Hey, don't worry Dawnfrost. Birchfall and Brackenfur will help you!" encouraged Molewhisker.

"Yes! And you have a whole clan to back you up!" piped Fallingleaf. Dawnfrost shuffled her paws nervously.

"So… I go to Moonpool tonight?" she asked softly. Cats nodded.

"I will greet you first as Dawnstar." Dawnfrost's sister, Songstream purred.

"If she lives long enough to make it there." muttered Honeyclaw. Featherpaw glared at the golden tom. Honeyclaw stared levelly at him, daring him a challenge. Featherpaw snorted and looked away.

~oOo~

Featherpaw spotted Cricketpaw at the training hollow, fuming. He rolled his eyes and decided that he didn't hate Cricketpaw enough to ignore her fire.

"Hey. What are you so mad about?" he meowed good naturally. He winced as Cricketpaw set her piercing amber gaze on him.

"What am I mad about? Our clan is mourning because we just lost our leader! I want to find the fox head who brought that cursed piece of prey into ThunderClan in the first place!" she howled, stomping her paw onto the ground. Featherpaw's eyes widened as he felt the thump vibrate through the ground. She seriously had large paws.

"Anyway, what got you to talk to me all of a sudden." she huffed, slashing at air. He dodged her flailing paws.

"I was just curious why you looked like you were about to set the forest on fire." he smirked. Cricketpaw glared at him with venom.

"Go away, Featherpaw." she grunted as she stabbed the imaginary cat in front of her. He shrugged and walked away. He entered camp, looking around at the grieving cats. The whole of ThunderClan seemed… dead. Like Bramblestar had taken the liveliness of his clan with him. He glanced around, searching for Coalpaw. There she was!

His heart skipped a beat as he saw the speckled gray apprentice pick up a rabbit in her jaws. He gasped and raced over to her. "Coalpaw! Let go of that rabbit!" he cried. Cats turned toss tare at him, but he didn't care. He knocked the prey out of her jaws sending it into the bushes.

"Featherpaw!" exclaimed Coalpaw. He turned to her, worried. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?" he panted. Coalpaw frowned at him.

"What in StarClan, Featherpaw? Songstream said that I could eat something from the pile!" Featherpaw frowned and blushed.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't want you to be-" Coalpaw giggled and licked his cheek.

"It's okay Featherpaw. I know you just want me safe." she lowered her voice. "But. Uh, I think that we should just stay way from each other." she whispered. Featherpaw's head snapped back, stung. What?

"Why?" he croaked. He really liked her. The pretty, spunky independent she cat was too irresistible! Who would try to even separate them?

Coalpaw sighed and pointed to someone behind him. Featherpaw turned around angrily, looking for the snake tongue that- He growled. The white and brown she cat glared at him with blue green eyes.

"Mosspaw." he hissed. Coalpaw sighed.

"I have to go. Bye Featherpaw." she whispered and again, Featherpaw had to watch the cat of his dreams walk away.

**Okay. Well. That was a weird chapter. Not my best, but the next shall have a lot of important information!**

**FOR MY EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT I WANT REVIEWS! Yes, for those who didn't read above, my birthday is soon, and I want you guys to review! REVIEW I TELL YE!**

**Today's poll was submitted by Eclipsesong! Have a Cloudtail on a cloud plushie!**

**What would you look like as a (warrior) cat?**

**Pretty simple. Submit your answers in the review!**

**My birthday present and my happiness lies just below here**

**\/ \/**


	6. Outcast

**Sorry for the late update guys. Really busy. Had 4 tests today. Think I bombed the science one…**

**Anyway, you guys are the best! Thanks for all the reviews! To the review replies!**

**WarriorsRULE:**** Why don't you get an account? It's free, and good with the whole privacy thing. Plus, you can follow more stories! Anyway, it's your choice, i'm just informing you. :P**

**mally24:**** idk, i have tons of ideas for Degrassi, and I still have to finish up ****Kidnapped by the Demon**** because that is a real hit. I'm thinking of doing one about Fitz after he comes back to Degrassi. Inspired by ****A Walk to Remember****. What do you think?**

**LightningstormZero:**** It explains how Leafpool became a loner in ****Dark Rose**** the first book in this trilogy.**

**Frostslash:**** It's okay. I don't think you stole Snowflash. There are a lot of cats with white fur and blue eyes. :) And if you did, Snowflash does not belong to me. It belongs to ****Snowflash**** the author on fanfiction.**

**Haha! And you all deserve another chapter! I have no school today due to the snow, so I'm granting you an early update as I watch the Australian Open! Djokovic! Clijsters! Who's with me? No one? Dang.**

**IMPORTANT: Hey, my friends have finally convinced me to get a Twitter, so i'm there if you want to send in suggestions or some the stuff you want for my stories. My user is ****AndyinmySixx****. Haha, thanks!**

Chapter 4

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Cricketpaw's head snapped up as she heard Dawnfrost's voice call out. She blinked rapidly, adjusting her eyes to the sudden light. The sun was peeking through the trees, beaming on her lazily. It was morning.

She stomped out of the den, ignoring Mosspaw's giggles as she trudged by. She plopped down near the back of the gathering crowd. She glared at every cat who walked by her, challenging them to annoy her or talk about her. Dawnfrost was perched on top of High Rock, calling the meeting. Cricketpaw smiled faintly. She must be leader now.

"I have received my nine lives from StarClan, and I am now Dawnstar!" the dusky she cat announced. _See?_ Cricketpaw mused. She still missed Bramblestar, he was a great leader, but Dawnstar had proven herself a great deputy, and so she could be great for ThunderClan.

"My first task is to appoint a deputy." Cricketpaw sighed. _Which mouse brain will get a big head this time?_ she thought grimly.

"Longtuft, you are the new deputy of ThunderClan." Dawnstar announced. The tom gaped as cats grinned and congratulated him. Cricketpaw spotted Coalpaw, Longtuft's apprentice beaming.

As the cream tom made his way to High Rock, cats nodded and purred. Obviously, Longtuft was a popular choice with them.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I am truly honored to be the new deputy, and I will try my hardest to live up to all the expectations of this clan." he meowed from the rock. Cricketpaw's ears shifted as she heard a twig crack behind her. She spun around, her claws half out of her paws, preparing for any threat. She relaxed when she saw Antberry making his way towards her.

"Hello Cricketpaw. May I sit?" the black tom asked softly. She shrugged, sheathing her claws back. The medicine cat sighed as he watched Longtuft give his speech. Cricketpaw listened quietly, kneading her paws into the earth restlessly. This was boring. Shouldn't we be out looking for the mouse brain who killed Bramblestar? Why couldn't we just-

"Do you believe I did it?" Antberry suddenly asked. Cricketpaw jumped slightly and faced the tom, shocked.

"What?" she choked out. The black tom set his amber gaze on her.

"Do you think I killed Bramblestar?" she shrugged. Antberry's gaze turned to fear as she meowed, "well, Goldenheart said that the berries killed him. I don't think that you fed him the prey, nor did you make the prey eat the berries, so. No?" she asked timidly. Antberry was silent for a moment. Cricketpaw held her breath until the tom relaxed.

"Yes, you're right. I didn't kill him. I would never do something like that." he muttered, then he looked at her. "Thanks Cricketpaw." he meowed before walking away again.

Cricketpaw stared after the tom, dumbfounded before dragging her attention back to the ceremony.

"We also have news on Bramblestar's death!" announced Dawnstar. The dusky she cat gestured to Goldenheart. The golden she cat stepped up and cleared her throat.

"As you know, there were no wounds on Bramblestar, no fur between his claws, nothing to indicate an attack." she began. Her green eyes glimmered with fear. Cricketpaw leaned forward, sensing a huge revelation coming.

"I have confirmed that he was poisoned-" yowls rose in the clan. Protests and death threats swarmed the hollow like vicious bees. Dawnstar hissed for silence. Then Goldenheart hesitantly continued.

"He was definitely poisoned, but this was a very unusual poisoning." the she cat took in a deep breath. "The cat who poisoned him definitely wanted Bramblestar to die. I found tons of poisonous herbs in his jaws. Holly berries, deadly nightshade, yarrow, death berries, white leaves and more." Even from far away, Cricketpaw could see the she cat's paws tremble.

"Therefore, I do not think that the prey ate the herbs by accident, I think that someone put those herbs into the rabbit and made sure that Bramblestar ate it." Dawnstar nodded grimly as cats shivered by the sudden coldness in the air. Cricketpaw snarled. Then someone _did_ murder their leader. They were going to pay. Definitely pay.

"We must all be careful before we eat prey. Always tear the prey apart before eat it. The killer couldn't have shoved the herbs down that far the throat." Spiderleg stood up abruptly.

"The killer could be one of us!" he howled, glaring at his clan mates. Cricketpaw rolled her eyes. Who in ThunderClan would want to kill Bramblestar?

"I bet that the Dark Forest has forgotten our agreement of peace!" sneered Thornclaw. Snowflash shot up, bristling violently.

"Say that to my face, you snake tongue!" he roared. Cricketpaw flinched. She knew that Snowflash had gone on the journey to SkyClan with Heatherstream, the queen of the Dark Forest. They were the best of friends, and he was distraught when she finally left to take care of her kingdom. Of course all this happened before she and her litter mates were born.

Cricketpaw was snapped out of her thoughts when cats started to depart from the meeting. She fumbled to stand up, stumbling on many cat's paws and tails. She frowned as she headed to her mentor, Irisfrost. They were going to train today.

"Cricketpaw! Over here!" the pale gray she cat called. Cricketpaw grinned to herself, flexing her claws. She had to say, Irisfrost wasn't a half bad mentor, she understood her preferred ways of training and the older cat never lost her temper with her. Irisfrost was one of the very few that she actually got along with. More like one of the few that didn't judge her.

She raced over to the training hollow. She cocked her head, looking for her mentor. The purple eyed she cat was no where to be found. She searched for her mentor, her heart starting to pick up. What if she was murdered too? Cricketpaw tensed, claws unsheathing. Something had moved behind her.

"RAOWRRR!" screeched the cat. Cricketpaw gasped and knocked the cat away. Before Cricketpaw could take a good look at the face, the cat lunged again, claws fully unsheathed. Cricketpaw hissed and sidestepped. The cat tumbled over, spitting in rage. The brown she cat lunged for the attacker, claws aimed for the throat. The long furred attacker gasped and rolled out of the way, kicking at Cricketpaw. Blood welled up in her side from the kick. The smaller cat huffed as the breath was knocked out of her, then she quickly recovered, and attacked again.

She and the attacker continued battering and attacking each other, slashing at each other, drawing blood. None were severely injured, but Cricketpaw had made a long gash down the side of the attacker's forepaw. Cricketpaw didn't hesitate to attack again, she flung herself in the air aimed for the attackers throat. Her amber eyes were focussed on that pulsing throat, those long gray strands of fur, so easily ripped apart…

"CRICKETPAW!" she hissed and fell to the ground. The attacker looked up, eyes gleaming. The small brown she cat's amber eyes bulged as she dug her claws into the earth.

"Irisfrost! Why did you attack me?" she shrieked. The gray she cat smiled.

"You passed your fighting assessment." She chided. Cricketpaw raised an eyebrow, then unsheathed her claws.

"I was being tested?" she asked steadily, eyeing the deep gashes that she had marked Irisfrost with. The gray she cat shrugged it off, acknowledging what she was thinking.

"The wounds are easily cured. What I like about your attack was that it was quick and unhesitant. You have learned well, Cricketpaw which you trained hard for." the small she cat grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks…" she muttered bashfully. Irisfrost opened her jaws to speak, when a cat burst through the bushes. Irisfrost hissed, spinning around. The gray she cat relaxed when she saw that it was only Bumblestripe.

"Oh, it's-" Bumblestripe huffed for breath, his face bright red with panic. Cricketpaw noticed that the tom's paws were trembling violently, and his eyes were filled with pure fear.

"D-Dawnstar w-wants you all at camp. Everyone. There has been another attack!" he gasped. Cricketpaw felt her knees threaten to buckle, but her pride screamed to keep standing. She felt Irisfrost draw her tail over her back, indicating her to run back.

"Who is it?" the gray she cat croaked. Bumblestripe looked broken and torn as he meowed the name of the fallen clan mate.

"Spiderleg…"

**Aww. Spiderleg. I'm sad I had to kill him off, I kind of liked him, despite his annoying personality. But… GASP! Who is the killer? I know, it may seem like fluff, but it gets less fluffy and more Warriors-y. Don't worry.**

**Again, you can follow me on Twitter! Keep an eye out for updates and spoilers. ****AndyinmySixx**** everybody! See ya.**

**Today's poll was not submitted, but discussed on one of the forums…**

**Who should Jayfeather paired up with?**

**Haha, submit your crazy answers with the REVIEW BOX!**

**Also another note. I think I confused you guys. When I said 'my birthday' I meant that my birthday is on Feb. 9. So yea. Sorry for the unneeded confusion. It was really random, I was in the birthday high when I typed that. No worries, just review and rant me out!**

**~Swanie**


	7. Doomed?

**Jeez, the reviews started pouring in the heartbeat I posted it! (Haha, warriors humor)**

**mally24:**** I won't be posting it very soon, but if you have a Twitter, I will tweet you when I post it. If you don't, then you will just have to keep an eye out for it… thanks for being such a loyal reviewer! And a new chapter of ****Kidnapped by the Demon**** is up, just in case…**

**Love you all! And this is in Mosspaw's POV. Oh, and there is faint gore ahead. You have been warned.**

Chapter 5

Mosspaw cautiously poked through the sparrow to see if there was any poison in it's throat. She watched the cats around her, nervously as she slowly took the first bite. She immediately spotted Coalpaw and Featherpaw talking to each other. A flash of envy coursed through her. Featherpaw hated her for trying to separate the two. But she have fair reason! Coalpaw is bad news. She seems as gentle as a fly, but once you get to know her, she is as annoying as a tick! Mosspaw couldn't believe that Featherpaw was actually falling for her! My idiot brother is way too good for that she cat! Okay, she didn't actually have a real reason for hating Coalpaw, but when ever I would look at her, the same flash of emotion would shock her, stunning her to the spot. Mosspaw had never felt this way before. Some say that they have felt it only once. They call it, envy.

She hated this envy. It made her feel sick. It made her want to rip the hearts out of every lover in the clans. Mosspaw wanted to kill. She had to say, she was turning into quite a Cricketpaw. But she couldn't help it! It wasn't her fault that there weren't any good toms in ThunderClan. Except for Berryfrost. He was good looking, and even appealed to her. His jet black fur that glistened in every type of light, his ice cold green eyes that could stun you with a glare. He was beautiful. But a warrior, and too old.

Mosspaw suddenly heard my name being whispered. She snapped her head up to find Coalpaw looking at me nervously and Featherpaw giving me the death glare.

"Mosspaw," he hissed. She flicked her brown and white tail and walked away. Mosspaw heard Coalpaw apologizing to Featherpaw, but she ignored it. She headed to that beautiful black pelt she saw in the distance. Berryfrost.

~oOo~

"Hey Berryfrost!" Mosspaw chirped. The black tom glanced at her worriedly. He flicked his tail hello. Then he went back to work on reinforcing the nursery.

"Hi, Mosspaw." he grunted as he tried to weave the bramble into the walls. Ever since the tree fell during Firestar's time, we had used to great tree that fell as a good shelter for the nursery and elders. Dustpelt, before he died used to tell me that the camp was covered in debris and sharp branches for seasons. Finally, the tree had become a part of their home, and good shelter. Her heart ached for the elderly warrior. He was a good friend to have around, but apparently, he was older than Firestar, and that was two generations ago.

Now they were reinforcing the aging tree, due to Brambestar's recent death. Dawnstar had gone all paranoid, demanding that all parts of nursery, elder and epicene den be enforced with thorns and extra brambles. Personally, Mosspaw thought it was ridiculous.

"Mosspaw, can you give me a paw with this bramble? It won't weave into this other one." he complained. Mosspaw giggled at the silly tone he used.

"Okay!" she squeaked, grabbing a bramble excitedly. She quickly drew back, yowling as a sharp thorn pierced her nose.

"YOWW!" she cried. Berryfrost didn't break a sweat. He did't even glance at her!

"Get used to it kit, because these brambles are full of thorns." he glanced at her playfully. "Now about this bramble…" he hinted. Mosspaw glared at him angrily, blood peeping out of her nose wound.

"Forget it!" she snapped, stomping away to the medicine den. She barged in, feeling the blood trickle down her jaws. She winced at the bitter sweet scent it had.

"Antberry! A thorn pricked my nose!" she wailed. She saw the black medicine cat peek from his work with Spiderleg. The tom's amber eyes narrowed as he scented the blood.

"It's not that deep a scratch, but I will take care of it, nonetheless." he sighed. Spiderleg rasped something incoherent. Antberry looked up apologetically.

"He has a bad throat." Spiderleg croaked something out louder, more urgent. It sounded similar to, 'try to break me'. Mosspaw rolled her eyes, feeling the blood travel down her chin.

"Just hurry up." she retorted, settling down on a rock. Spiderleg whined, his throat rasping faint words. Mosspaw ignored him, her pretty eyes wandering around the den aimlessly.

_Okay, I get how important a medicine cat is and everything, but I have to give Antberry and Goldenheart some credit! Being a medicine cat seems really boring,_ she though. Her blue green eyes froze when she saw them. Holly berries. Yarrow. White leaves. Deathberries. All in the same pile. Mosspaw gasped and shot up. Spiderleg looked at her desperately and rasped, his jaws moving. Antberry looked up at her, from chewing the juniper leaves in his jaws.

"Mosspaw? Is your nose bothering you?" he asked carefully. The brown and white she cat stammered to answer.

"Er… I, I just want some cobweb, thank you." she squeaked. Antberry spat the poultice into a leaf and got some cobwebs from the back. He handed it to her, his silver claws clicking and nodded.

"Take care." he meowed and he went back to making the poultice. Mosspaw stumbled out of the den, her body shivering. Was Antberry really the murderer? She spotted Blueshine and Hollydawn by the freshkill pile, laughing and smirking. She started to walk towards them, but hesitantly stepped back. She felt her face pale from the clear evidence she had seen in the medicine den.

_No, i'll just keep it to myself_.

Just then, a blood curtailing shriek sounded from behind her.

~oOo~

"Clan, stay in your dens. Senior warriors, you know who you are, come to my den!" Dawnstar ordered. Mosspaw shivered as she heard the kits cry in the nursery which was near the apprentice den.

"Momma! I'm scared!" sobbed Rabbitkit. Blossomfall soothed her two kits. "Rabbitkit, Duskkit, calm down. We are safe n the nursery, hush now." Mosspaw shook her head. She couldn't believe that she hadn't gotten Spiderleg out first! She could have died. It could have been her. But it was Spiderleg.

Mosspaw glanced at her fellow apprentices, Featherpaw, Cricketpaw, Hailpaw and Coalpaw. All huddled in fear. Well except for Cricketpaw. She was glaring out the den in pure fury. I rolled my eyes at her. Showoff.

The clan waited for a while before Dawnstar cam out with her warriors and called a clan meeting. Cats flooded out of the dens, anxious to hear what Dawnstar had to say.

The dusky she cat sighed hesitantly before speaking. "Spiderleg was not poisoned or wounded in anyway-" she started.

"Then how did he die?" wailed Daisy. Cats agreed with the panicked queen. Dawnstar hissed for silence.

"Let me continue!" she snapped. Mosspaw sighed at the tension in the air. "Spiderleg was found behind the warrior's den," Dawnstar gulped. "All limbs broken. Every single bone was cracked, every single one." cats started to wail in horror. Mosspaw tensed, digging her claws into the soil. This was impossible. He was last in the medicine den. Her tail flicked. _Antberry must suspect that I know it was him. He must be trying to put my tail off course!_ she snapped to herself.

"So this is it? We're all going to die?" Thornclaw hissed disbelievingly. Mosspaw heard Daisy whimper from then nursery, and she rolled her eyes. ThunderClan wasn't going to cower in fear. We were going to face this headstrong, and powerful! Mosspaw glanced over at Cricketpaw who was seated a little further away. Her sister was pulsing with anger, revenge in her dark amber gaze.

Mosspaw sighed. At least they had one thing in common now.

"Does anyone know who was last with Spiderleg?" Dawnstar demanded. Mosspaw dug her claws into the soil. She felt Antberry's gaze on her, burning her. Her face flushed and she stared at her paws, avoiding the medicine cat's gaze.

"I was last with him, treating a throat ache." Antberry suddenly meowed. Cats began to stir, accusations and protests swarming the air. Dawnstar impatiently raised her tail for silence. Cats quieted down immediately.

"I will take my senior warriors and Goldenheart to investigate. No cat is to leave their dens. Elders and apprentices must stay in the nursery-" Mosspaw's mouth gaped open. _The nursery?_ she wailed. Apprentices weren't kits, they could at least stay in the warrior's den!

"Do you have something to say, Mosspaw?" Dawnstar's voice suddenly snapped the brown and white she cat from her fury. Mosspaw looked up and realized that she was standing up, her fur bristling. She glanced at the snickering cats around her, and turned red.

"No, Dawnstar." she muttered. The dusky leader nodded briskly and gestured for the senior warriors to follow her. Mosspaw saw Antberry meowed to Dawnstar, probably asking her what he should do. The white and brown she cat smirked as Dawnstar ordered Antberry to join the elders, medicine cats and apprentices. The black tom nodded and padded towards the safety of the nursery.

Mosspaw narrowed her eyes as the senior warriors and Goldenheart were led away to investigate Spiderleg's dead body. She glanced around nervously, then smiled as she made her way over to the medicine den, hiding behind the brushes.

"He has multiple scars down his throat, Dawnstar. I don't know what could have caused this, he only had broken limbs." Goldenheart reported.

"All of his limbs were broken." grumped Cloudtail. Mosspaw sighed. No matter the situation, the white tom would always be a pain in the tail.

There was silence in the den for a moment. The brown and white she cat tensed, thinking that they had heard her, but Dawstar finally spoke.

"Cut his belly open to open the stomach." she rasped. Mosspaw's mouth fell open as she heard a dull shearing noise as Spiderleg's body was cut open by sharp claws.

"Dawnstar, this is horrid, what are you thinking?" cried Goldenheart. The dusky she cat didn't answer, but Mosspaw flinched as a gooey noise filled the den. Shivers rolled up her spine as she realized that someone must be poking their paw inside Spiderleg's stomach.

"Just as I thought." snarled Dawnstar. She heard Foxleap squeak as hollow clacks sounded from the den. Mosspaw's ear twitched.

"Thorns!" Brightheart wailed. "There were thorns in his throat!"

"Not just any thorns. Clumps of the largest thorns I have ever seen." Dawnstar meowed numbly. "What's wrong Cloudtail? Brightheart?"

"I…" Cloudtail started, but Thornclaw finished for him. "There is only one place I can think of that can hold thorns as big as these." the golden brown tom rasped.

"The old forest." Brightheart sniffled. Dawnstar's fear scent wafted deeper, choking Mosspaw.

"What does this mean then?" she meowed worriedly. The apprentice could just imagine the ThunderClan leader trembling with worry.

"This means that-" Thornclaw's meowed was interrupted as a voice meowed in her ear.

"You best get to the nursery before you get caught, Mosspaw." the brown and white she cat jumped at the voice behind her. She spun around to find Featherpaw glaring at her.

"There is enough trouble without you poking your nose in warrior business." he hissed. Mosspaw's blue green eyes narrowed as anger sparked in her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she spat as she made a break for the nursery. Her heart pounded as she settled down next to no one in particular. And then she slept…

~oOo~

"Mosspaw wake up!" urged a voice. The brown and white she cat opened one blue green eye lazily.

"What?" she moaned sleepily, but a claw prodded her side.

"Wake up, you stupid furball!" the voice hissed. Mosspaw opened both eyes angrily to find Cricketpaw's amber gaze rested on her with panic. Panic rarely seen on the apprentice's face. Mosspaw shot up immediately.

"What's wrong?" she snapped. Cricketpaw shook her head slowly.

"Antberry is gone."

**Oy. Sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy. Yadda yadda yadda…**

**Submit your polls! I promise to give credit! Well, since Valentine's Day is just around the corner, today's poll seems very worthy…**

**Who's your celebrity valentine?**

**P.S. DID YOU SEE THE SUPERBOWL? MWAHAHA! I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN THE PACKERS WON! YAY!**

**~Swanie**


	8. Suspicions

**OMG! I can't believe how many reviews this story is getting in such few chapters! Not that I am complaining, I actually LOVE it! It's all thanks to you guys. You all deserve a shout out! Thanks to…**

**Dragonclaw11****, ****Eclipsesong****, ****WarriorsRULE****, ****tiep0h****, ****Icethroat21****, ****SkyFighter**** and ****Dawnfire101****. I love your reviews! Special thanks to those who were with me ever since ****Dark Rose****, the first ever book in this trilogy. You know who you are! 3**

**Eclipsesong:**** It's okay. I'll tell you. I actually feel bad for not mentioning this! Mosspaw, Featherpaw and Cricketpaw don't exactly know who their parents are. And they are fine with it, unlike another certain three cats that I know. *cough* *JayfeatherLionblazeHollyleaf* *COUGH***

**WarriorsRULE:**** Hm… they might die… ;)**

**tiep0h:**** HAHA! Love your reviews! JayxStick 4eva! Haha, why do you want Mosspaw dead? You never know, she could die. :O**

**Icethroat21:**** YAY! A MOSSPAW LOVER! Interesting.**

**SkyFighter:**** Yes, that chapter jumped back, just because I wanted to fully elaborate Spiderleg's death, or else Mosspaw's POV would have been too short. :)**

**I replied to almost every review. Wow. But you all deserved it! On to the story! This is Featherpaw's POV. There will most likely be a pattern, Mosspaw, Featherpaw, Cricketpaw. But, unless I decide not to do that, I will tell you in advance.**

Chapter 6

It was official. Our senior medicine cat was the murderer. Why else would he take off in dark, panic filled such times?

Featherpaw growled as he struggled to find Coalpaw in the swarm of ThunderClan cats. "Coalpaw!" he yowled. His heart pounded quickly. She couldn't be the next victim, she just couldn't!

"Coalpaw!" a tail was shoved into his mouth, blocking his meow. Featherpaw snarled and flicked the tail out of the way, glaring at Molewhisker. "What was that for?" he stormed.

The black tom huffed and looked around. "Coalpaw was assigned a search patrol. She's over with Dawnstar and the others." Molewhisker didn't finish, because Featherpaw had already raced away to meet his friend.

As he broke through the crowd, he spotted the pretty dappled gray she cat about to leave with Sunspots, Foxmoon, Longtuft and Bumblestripe. He panted as he raced to her. As he skidded to a stop, he almost crashed into her, along with her patrol. He didn't care. Coalpaw was here, and healthy and that was what mattered.

"Coalpaw, I was worried!" Featherpaw gasped. Coalpaw's beautiful blue eyes rested on his, fear and anger dancing in her gaze.

"I'm fine Featherpaw. I'm about to go on a patrol." she said curtly. Featherpaw looked at her stung by her cold meow, then glared at Dawnstar.

"I want to join the patrol!" he announced. The dusky she cat looked up from assigning Honeyclaw to a party, then narrowed her eyes.

"No Featherpaw. I want you to stay at camp." she meowed, then called out names of cats for Honeyclaw's patrol. The apprentice spat and stomped away to the nursery. He couldn't find Antberry from camp! He couldn't protect his clan mates from his den! This was unfair!

He collapsed into a moss nest for Daisy and her kits. His pelt rippled with anxiety as he watched Coalpaw take off on her patrol.

"Something wrong Featherpaw?" meowed a deep voice. The white and gray tom looked up to find Lightningstripe, an older warrior looking down at him amused. Featherpaw blushed madly. He looked away from the snickering tom, shuffling his paws in the process.

"I wasn't assigned a patrol either." the older tom meowed softly. Featherpaw's head snapped up in shock. Lightningstripe was one of the best warriors in ThunderClan! Why wouldn't he be assigned a patrol?

"But, you're strong, and brave, and-" Lightningstripe flicked his tail.

"That doesn't matter. Out there, you need to be light on your feet, brave of course, have sharp eyes and a good nose." Lightningstripe shrugged. "I am a fighter, not a hunter. If the killer comes here, I will be most useful guarding the kits and elders." Featherpaw gazed up at the gray striped tom admiringly.

"That's a good way to put it." he murmured. _Coalpaw must be really quick and quiet to be able to get out there_. He gloated. His spirit dampened as he was reminded of Coalpaw's brisk attitude towards him. This was probably about Mosspaw again. Some one had to set his sister straight! Featherpaw looked up to find Lightningstripe gazing sadly out the den, his striking amber eyes filled with longing. Featherpaw cocked his gray tipped ears.

"Why are you so sad?" he meowed curiously. The bigger tom looked surprised at Featherpaw, then shagged.

"I… I was thinking about my sister." his voice cracked. Featherpaw's ears pricked higher. He knew that Lightningstripe's sister was Heatherstream. She was the queen of the Dark Forest, staying high in the skies, never truly dead.

"Tell me about her." Featherpaw coaxed. The gray tom looked warily at him then conceded.

"She was the youngest of the litter, always so shy as a kit." Lightningstripe twitched his whiskers, amused. "She was even afraid of a dead mouse, just because it's eyes stared at her when she tried to eat it." Featherpaw began to snort with laughter. Lightningstripe chuckled softly too.

"When we became apprentices, she grew more bold, more outgoing. Eventually, she became an instant favorite of all the warriors, a popular kit." the tom sighed, and shuffled his paws embarrassed. "I was jealous of her fame and the adoration she received from the senior warriors. She was just so _perfect_!" he blanched. Featherpaw nodded understandingly.

"It's like that with me and Mosspaw." he confessed. "She's so stuck up and everything, thinking that she owns the clan just because she knows the latest gossip on the clans. Frankly, it's sickening." he spat. Lightningstripe gazed at him knowingly.

"Over time, Heatherstream grew even more and more obsessed with finding out about our father, the great Lionblaze." the smaller tom's eyes bugged out. _The_ Lionblaze? The Lionblaze that defeated the Dark Forest all those moons ago?

"You're related to him?" he squeaked. Lightningstripe rested his amber gaze on him.

"Yes. He was my father. Cinderheart was my mother." Featherpaw nodded. He saw the gray she cat, Cinderheart around camp at times. She seemed very nice, always checking up on the kits, helping the clan thrive. "Go on…" Featherpaw urged.

"One day, after my brother, Sunspots encouraged Heatherstream to go to Moonpool to speak with Lionblaze, she came back and told us that out father was watching us, proud and happy." the tom's ears drooped. "She also mentioned that there was a prophecy about her. That she would defeat the Dark Forest and save the clans." the older tom rasped out the words, as if speaking was hard for him. Featherpaw knew that this was an emotional part for the tom.

"We had this little dispute over it. I just didn't- couldn't believe that Heatherstream was going to receive even more attention, just because of a prophecy that she could have made up. So I decided not to believe her, hoping that it was all just some dream, prey stuck in her throat over night." Lightningstripe sighed and looked at his gray paws.

"But apparently, it was true. After she left for her quest, Heatherstream conquered the Dark Forest in SkyClan, and even now, she is up there now, making sure that the old evil warriors do not cause any more trouble." Featherpaw leaned forward suspiciously.

"Then why are you so sad?" he inquired. Lightningstripe sighed heavily.

"I am very convinced that it is not Antberry committing all these murders. I have known him for all my life. He delivered me and my siblings-" Featherpaw gagged, only to receive a cuff to the ear. He winced at the quick pain, then Lightningstripe continued.

"I do not think that Antberry killed Bramblestar and Spiderleg. I think that something has happened to Heatherstream and the Dark Forest is acting up again, free from her reign." Featherpaw rubbed his ear.

"But some cats are still loyal to her, aren't they? She is their queen after all." Lightningstripe shook his head and meowed darkly.

"Some cats are still out for revenge. I have a feeling that more blood will be shed this moon, and it will be on their paws."

Both cats were quiet for a moment, Lightningstripe's story sinking into their minds. Silence filled the near empty nursery until a cat yowled, "Antberry has arrived!"

~oOo~

Antberry was being led by Honeyclaw's patrol. Briardawn, Hollydawn, Poppyfrost, Whitewing and Halfwhisker escorted the black tom into camp. Antberry entered calmly and looked up to Dawnstar who was sparking irritation at the tom.

"Where have you been?" she snapped. Antberry sighed.

"How many times will I have to explain this? I was going to Moonpool for advice from StarClan, and just as I was coming back, your patrol ambushed me near ShadowClan's border." Poppyfrost hissed in protest.

"Then how come you ran, traitor?" she spat. Antberry looked calmly at her.

"I told you, I thought you were ShadowClan." Toadstep growled.

"ShadowClan wouldn't take a ShadowClan cat prisoner." he spat. "Tell the truth, you were planning for your next murder!" Cats yowled in agreement and disagreement. Dawnstar hissed and raised her tail.

"Antberry, you should have told me first. You have risen panic in our clan when we could have least afford it. As punishment, you will be confined to your den for a moon!" she growled. Antberry's eyes widened.

"But Bramblestar said that I never needed to ask permission to anywhere. I am a medicine cat, it is my duty!" he protested. Dawnstar seethed.

"You should have used common sense, Antberry. You will go to your den!" Antberry shook his head.

"StarClan gave me a prophecy!" All cats fell silent after the tom's words. Finally Dawnstar nodded and meowed.

"What was it?" Antberry nodded and closed his eyes as he recited StarClan's words.

_Daughter and sons of the blue heathers shall unite the day of the falling stars_

_None can deceive fate for very long, for the blood of the first killer shall drown all that intervene_

_But among the united, lies a traitor in the midst of heros_

_All must live for the final battle, or blood shall kill Thunder, Shadows, Winds, Rivers, Stars and Darkness._

Again, the clan was silent, struggling to digest the prophecy. Featherpaw flicked his tail in confusion. What was this prophecy, and who were the daughter and sons of heather? Then he glanced at Snowflash in the corner of the clan. The white tom was gaping at Antberry, a hidden emotion flickering in his gaze. Did he and Heatherstream have…

Eventually, Berryfrost spoke out, breaking the killing silence.

"What kind of prophecy is that?" cats shrugged and looked to Dawnstar for guidance. Even the dusky black she cat was baffled. Then the leader came to her senses.

"Antberry. We appreciate the prophecy, and I will take in to mind. You are no longer confined for a moon, but you will not be allowed out of camp without a warrior." the black tom nodded gratefully and headed to his den. Just then, Coalpaw's patrol burst in, anger in their large eyes.

"This is impossible!" Foxmoon yowled, her amber gaze dark with grief. Featherpaw went ridged when he saw that half of her patrol wasn't there.

Dawnstar hissed and stood up. "What's wrong Foxmoon?" she mewed, exasperated. The bright red tabby panted as she looked up at her leader.

"Daisy, Rabbitkit and Duskkit were found near the lake. Daisy is dead, the kits are unknown. The rest of my patrol is there, tending to the kits." Bumblestripe nodded. He was the one who accompanied the she cat here.

Dawnstar took immediate acction. "Featherpaw, Cloudtail, Songstream and Fallingleaf. Go check it out." she ordered. "Other cats are dismissed. Return to the safe dens. Goldenheart, accompany them." the golden she cat nodded and raced after the patrol. Featherpaw groaned inwardly. Safe dens meant nursery. Again.

He glanced behind him to find Antberry's amber gaze glittering with an emotion Featherpaw couldn't understand at all. Was it possible that Lightningstripe's theory was wrong, and that our innocent, long faithful medicine cat was the killer of ThunderClan?

**The next chapter shall be in Cricketpaw's POV. Personally I love Cricketpaw and Mosspaw. Cricketpaw because she's so awesome, bringing a new meaning to girl power, and Mosspaw because- you'll find out later.**

**Those who have Twitters! I have a Twitter where if you can follow me and send me a message that you follow ****Dark Rose****, I will post spoilers, clues and update dates! My Twitter is ****AndyinmySixx****! Follow me, I'll follow you back! Love ya'll!**

**Today's poll was submitted by SkyFighter! Have a Tigerstar lollipop! Yay.**

**What is your favorite sport and are you any good at it?**

**I need poll questions! Please? Note, they must be open ended, no yes or no. Thanks, and I promise to give credit and PLUSHIES!**

**~Swanie**


	9. The Cricket

**Thanks for all the reviews! They are my motivations for updating! Love you all!**

**WarriorsRULE:**** It's AntBERRY. Not Antbelly.**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** AWWH! Your review made me smile really big. For you, a Cricketpaw kicking Mosspaw's butt plushie! Just because that was so sweet.**

**Eclipsesong:**** My favorite sport? Hm… tennis, badminton, handball or swimming. I'm not competitive at swimming, I just like swimming and splashing around in water…**

**tiep0h:**** How about, ****Randomwarrior****? Idk, I'm just guessing… YOU HAVE TO LET ME FOLLOW YOU ON TWITTER OR ELSE I WON'T SEND YOU SPOILERS! I won't tweet spoilers for fear of other readers reading it, so yea. LET ME FOLLOW YOU! That sounded stalker like...**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all!**

Cricketpaw gaped as Featherpaw, Cloudtail, Songstream and Fallingleaf dragged Daisy, Rabbitkit and Duskkit's bodies into camp. Cricketpaw saw that Rabbitkit was alive, because the little kit was squirming in Fallingleaf's jaws. Dawnstar and Antberry raced outside, headed for the patrol. Antberry nodded to Goldenheart to let the unmoving Duskkit down so that he could inspect her. The tom nudged her chest, feeling for a heartbeat, and checking her pulse. Finally Antberry looked up, panic fading from his eyes and meowed, "she will live." Dawnstar nodded while she nudged Daisy's body. The cream queen was unmoving and covered in her own blood. Clearly, she was dead. Cloudtail sighed as Brightheart came to comfort him. Cricketpaw knew that Daisy and Cloudtail were close, but not mates. The long haired tom must have been devastated by her death.

"MY KITS! WHERE ARE MY KITS?" yowled Blossomefall, Rabbitkit and Duskkit's mother. The white and tortoiseshell she cat raced to the two kits and buried her face in their fur. "Oh my sweet, sweet kits! I love you, I'm sorry. I will never send you away again." she sobbed. Dawnstar raised an eyebrow and stepped up.

"Blossomfall, what do you mean by 'never send you away again'?" she meowed angrily. The queen looked up nervously and shuffled her white paws.

"Well, I was afraid for my kits, so I told Daisy that since she had come from the horseplace, to take them there until it was safe." she replied edgily. The ThunderClan leader glared at the stupid queen.

"Daisy was going to live in the horseplace again?" she growled. Blossomfall stared at Dawnstar with wide eyes.

"No! I sent her there, Daisy was going to come back." she wailed.

"How did Daisy die?" squeaked Blueshine. Antberry, who stood rubbing Duskkit's chest sighed.

"Daisy's wounds indicate that something must have punctured her neck. That's where she bled the most. What caused it, I don't know." he meowed, parting Daisy's fur. Suddenly, he hissed and meowed to Goldenheart to get moss. The apprentice raced to the medicine den, to return with dripping moss in her jaws. Antberry dabbed the moss on Daisy's bright cream, bloody fur, then gasped. He indicated for Dawnstar to come over. As the dusky leader peered at the wound, her blue eyes hardened and her long claws unsheathed.

"There is a claw caught in Daisy's neck. Along with black fur." Cats growled at Antberry, who also had a black pelt. Dawnstar pulled out the claw to reveal a red colored talon as long as a crow feather!

"Wait! If the killer truly is Antberry, then he must have a claw missing!" Cricketpaw challenged. Dawnstar nodded and gestured for Antberry to unsheathe his claws. The older tom nodded and unsheathed all 4 paws. Goldenheart inspected them and shook her head.

"All claws are there. And as you can see, Antberry's claws are silver and short. Typical medicine cat claws, whereas the murderer's claws are long and red stained." the she cat sighed in relief. Cricketpaw could tell that she was holding her breath, hoping that her own mentor was not the killer of ThunderClan.

Antberry nodded and sheathed his claws. "I promise that I am not the killer." he vowed. Dawnstar sighed and returned to Daisy and the kits. She ran her tail sadly over the fallen queen and looked to her elders, Birchfall, Brackenfur, Sorreltail and Ferncloud.

"We will have vigil for Daisy tonight. Duskkit and Rabbitkit will need to stay in the medicine den for a day." the leader turned to a shamed Blossomfall.

"Blossomfall, you will have to spend three sunsets without your kits. Just as you were willing to give them up once, you will be granted that wish. You are not to see them, much less look at them." The white and tortoiseshell she cat gaped at the leader in outrage.

"But- but they have not yet been fully weaned! They are only 3 moons!" she protested. The clan cats looked surprised at Dawnstar's rash punishment. Blossomfall had only wanted the best for the kits, but had carelessly let Daisy die. But parting her unweaned kits from their mother was a terrible punishment, that hurt the kits as well. Longtuft the deputy, was thinking this as well, for he stepped closer to Dawnstar and whispered in her ear.

"Dawnstar, do you think that this is wise? Rabbitkit and Duskkit will starve without milk. Who will feed them? Daisy is not here to feed them, they will die." the dusky leader glared at her deputy.

"Leader's word is law. Or are you all going to betray me, just like this killer?" she snarled before she stomped back to her den. Longtuft and ThunderClan stared after in shock. Cricketpaw twitched her tail. The silence was unbearable.

"Longtuft, what do we do now?" she meowed boldly. The rowdy cream tom's amber gaze flickered to the she apprentice then nodded.

"Cricketpaw is right. We must act. I do not think the other clans are doing this, nor that it is someone in our own clans." ThunderClan nodded in agreement. They no longer suspected Antberry. He was proven innocent.

"We must never be alone. We are too vulnerable that way. Patrol sizes shall be increased and strolls out of camp will be limited. We must be in our camp at all times to defend and protect one another." Longtuft didn't break pace. "Those going to the dirtplace must take a cat with them, even if they must wait outside. We cannot be picked off one by one!" he yowled. ThunderClan yowled weakly in agreement before Longtuft sent out a hunting patrol and an evidence patrol to investigate Daisy's death spot. Cricketpaw saw Goldenheart and Antberry take Daisy's body to the middle of the clearing, while rubbing lavender and rosemary on her pelt to hide the dark, empty, rotting scent of a dead clan mate.

~oOo~

"Hello Cricketpaw." meowed Antberry glumly. The brown and black apprentice looked at the tom.

"Hi Antberry." she replied. They were both at the pool outside the medicine den. It was the day after Daisy had died. The clan was still in mourning, and Rabbitkit and Duskkit were still living in the nursery. Blossomfall had been so depressed about the situation, that Antberry and Goldenheart had secretly let Blossomfall give Rabbitkit and Duskkit a quick feed every now and then to keep their strengths up. The daily feedings had certainly improved Blossomfall's mood, as well as the kits.

The two cats were silent for a moment before Antberry meowed, "Have you ever heard the story of how the cricket got it's chirp?" Cricketpaw looked funny at him, then sighed. Might as well.

"No." she meowed curtly. Antberry's eyes shined.

"Then I will tell you." he beamed. Then the story began. "It was a dark and stormy night. The clans were in turmoil, all five clans, including SkyClan were fighting over the new strip of land in the old forest that seemed to border ThunderClan and ShadowClan. RiverClan had alliances with ThunderClan and WindClan with ShadowClan. The land was flushed with mice and frogs! Prey for ThunderClan and ShadowClan. It was a lake area, with a bunch of pretty bushes with bright edible berries and herbs. The trees were tall and green, shading anything in even the hottest weather. The sky seemed to be bluer in that area. It was a piece of StarClan send down from Silverpelt. Apparently, the clans thought it was worth fighting over. So every day, they wood fight in that meadow, blood would be shed from every cat of all ages. StarClan was baffled at how stupid the cats were for killing over a strip of good land. Their ranks grew, and the forest cats lessened to fight another day. Soon, the meadow was stained with strips of fur and flesh. The pond had run red with mixed blood of the clans. All the lush prey ran away, from all the yowling and trampling, and soon the pond meadow was a barren wasteland." Antberry paused to take a breath, then smiled faintly at Cricketpaw's captivated expression. He continued.

"But even if all the prey was gone, there was this one cricket that was as stubborn as the cats. He stayed in his rock every day, living through the yowling and the killing.

But one day, the killing was especially bad, more cats had joined StarClan than before. This cricket was old, he had lived through seasons of the battle. They had just came out of leaf bare, and the snow had just melted. It was sun down, and it was getting dark. The sky was still light with blue, but the cats were still fighting. Finally, the cricket snapped and had enough! He stomped out to the clans and demanded that they stopped fighting. Of course, none heard the small creature above the death cries. The cricket steamed and howled at the cats to shut up, but they didn't listen. Instead, cats fell from battle, some picked their selves up and began to fight again.

Finally, the cricket exploded and made a loud noise. The first ever evening chirp. Cats paused the fighting to stare at the small creature atop the rock, pondering over how such a small creature can make such a loud noise.

The cricket beamed and made the noise again. The cats slowly parted away from each other as the cricket continued it's chirp, which turned into a song of peace and age. By the time the fighting truly ended, the sky was stained red with the blood that was shed those moons, but alway, every evening, you can hear the cricket's descendants keep the peace, chirping and singing their song.

The meadow was no more use to the clans, for their fighting had scared all the mice and frogs away, and finally the cricket had peace and quiet. He died a few moons later, playing his last song on the last light of the day. No one ever forgot the cricket's song, and therefore it was passed from generation to generation, bringing peace and light to the clans, the first ever cricket chirp living on forever."

Cricketpaw stared wide eyed at Antberry as he finished the story. Then she perked her ears. Sure enough she heard the faint crickets chirping their peaceful song. Then she frowned.

"The crickets are chirping their song. But it's such bad times. 3 cats are dead, how can they still be singing?" she meowed half heartedly. Antberry smiled an elderly smile.

"That means that there is still hope for ThunderClans." his facial expression hardened. "StarClan sent us that prophecy for a reason. The prophecy must hold the answer to the murders. It's the prophecy of hope."

**Aww. Wasn't that a sweet story? I made that up at the top of my mind! Yay!**

**SEND IN YOUR POLLS! Please don't make them personality questions, like 'what's your favorite color' or 'what's your favorite book?' No.**

**I made this poll up, until I get some more. If I don't get any polls, I am canceling this entirely.**

**Who's the best actor of our generation?**

**Now this is an opinion question! It doesn't have to be official, just official to you!**

**I have a Twitter, ****AndyinmySixx****. For spoilers and update dates, follow me and SEND ME A TWEET THAT YOU FOLLOW DR3! Abbreviate it or else it might not fit. Thanks!**

**~Swanie**


	10. Only One

**Have I mentioned that you guys are the best? 9 chapters and 88 reviews! You make me so happy, and you all deserve this update!**

**Mally24:**** I have written the ending to ****Kidnapped by the Demon****. I will also post an alternate ending, since I couldn't just stick to one.**

**SkyFighter:**** Yes, it does seem that there will be another Bluestar in ThunderClan, but REMEMBER! Not everything is what it seems…**

**tiep0h:**** I can't post spoilers openly on Twitter, but if I must. I'm trying to follow you so that I can send you private messages. Anyway, if I must...**

**Goldenstar:**** Thanks for the pointers! I'll try to do better. I meant to keep it 3rd person, but...**

**Here is the next chapter! There is a time skip, just FWI.**

**I don't own Warriors. I wish I did, but I don't. Sigh…**

Chapter 8

It had been a moon and so far there was only one killing, and unfortunately it was Ferncloud's. The gentle queen had been murdered by tons of sharp objects stabbed into her, all over the place so she looked like a porcupine! Point twigs, jagged rocks, shards of tree bark and even prey teeth! All embedded deeply into her soft gray fur.

There had been no more killings and tonight was the first Gathering since the killings began. Dawnstar had calmed down since the killings had ceased, so she led the patrol confidently as the new leader of ThunderClan. The Gathering patrol consisted of Whitewing, Cinderheart, Lightningstripe, Sunspots, Irisfrost, Foxleap, Songstream, Snowswirl, Cricketpaw, Featherpaw, Mosspaw and Coalpaw. The rest had stayed at camp.

As they crossed the tree bridge, Mosspaw saw that ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan were waiting for them patiently. Mosspaw found it shocking that none of the ThunderClan cats suspected ShadowClan or WindClan of the murders until Dawnstar had revealed that the scents on the dead cats were none of clan, but of something that scented like cement and twoleg nests. They decided that it was rouges, trying to steal some territory. That was until Cricketpaw was openly attacked in the middle of a training session. She survived, thank StarClan, but had one deep gash on her shoulder that healed quickly, thanks to Antberry and Goldenheart. Then Featherpaw was targeted, there were sharp dog claws and those large thorns in his bed. They were very well hidden, but still very sharp. Thanks to Coalpaw, Featherpaw only had his paw stabbed, but that was bad enough. His pads were raw and bloody, due to the ripped flesh the sharp items had caused. Mosspaw was not attacked, nor were the other apprentices, but a creeping feeling on Mosspaw's spine told her that her turn was soon. And it scared her.

The Gathering began, and cats crowded around the large tree. Rowanstar began to speak.

"Leaf bare is ending and ShadowClan is starting to get it's prey back. Kinkfur got very sick with greencough, but thanks to RiverClan's catmint supply, we have cured her and she is healing very well." the dark ginger tom nodded to Mistystar who sat next to him. The old she cat's wise blue eyes shone with humbleness and she stepped up and spoke.

"RiverClan's prey is also coming back. The rivers are thawing and the fish are swimming." cats nodded as Mistystar continued.

"Mintwater's kits have become apprentices and are now Swallowpaw, Salmonpaw, Troutpaw and Leafpaw." the clans cheered in congratulations as Mistystar stepped down. The feeling was mutual due to the recent battle between WindClan and ThunderClan.

Ashstar and Dawnstar glared at each other before the WindClan leader finally padded forward and began to speak.

"WindClan's prey has been flourishing, the rabbits are running and the wind is in our favor." Ashstar avoided Dawnstar's gaze as she spoke. "Plus, we also have an announcement to make." Dawnstar tensed. The gray speckled WindClan leader lifted her chin as she spoke.

"2 of our warriors have died, due to the recent battle with ThunderClan. Brokenfoot and Gorsetail have fallen in battle. May StarClan guide them home safely." Dawnstar fumed as cats glared accusingly at ThunderClan. As Ashstar stepped down, Dawnstar hissed and stood up.

"We are deeply sorry for the loss of your warriors, Ashstar." the dusky she cat started. "StarClan will accept them with open paws." Dawnstar faced the clans proudly. "As you all know, I am the new leader of ThunderClan." cats began to murmur in congratulations and shock. Mistystar bowed her head. She was good friends with Bramblestar.

"How did he die?" Palefur of ShadowClan yowled. Dawnstar bowed her head.

"There have been series of killings in my clan! Bramblestar, Spiderleg, Daisy and Ferncloud have been murdered so far, all in unique and different ways." WindClan cats began to shift warily, as if they knew that ThunderClan was suspecting them. As if Dawnstar knew what they were thinking, she raised a black tail.

"We are not accusing any clan, recent battles or not. WindClan would never stoop so low to kill our cats this way." Ashstar snorted disbelievingly, as Longtuft nodded.

"Plus, there was also no scent on the dead bodies." the ThunderClan deputy chimed. Cats nodded in grief for the lost clan cats.

Mosspaw shuffled her paws as Rowanstar stepped up and announced the Gathering over. Suddenly, RiverClan who was closest to the entrance snarled threateningly. The other three clans peered over the mass of fish eaters. Mosspaw saw that Rowanstar had narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his claws. Dawnstar looked confused for a moment, then put on her guard.

Mosspaw peered desperately over the crowd, only to find one lone cat standing at the entrance to the island. He was a silver white tom with dark black patterns that resembled cracks. He had ice blue eyes, much like Blueshine's only his were paler and colder.

"Who are you to disrupt our Gathering?" growled Rowanstar threateningly. Mistystar, Ashstar and Dawnstar nodded, agreeing. The tom held his head up and meowed in a strong, brave voice.

"I am Glass-shatter. I wish to join your way of life. The clan life." the leaders exchanged unsure glances before Rowanstar piped up.

"Glass-shatter?" he echoed. The tom nodded. "Are you a loner of a kittypet?" Glass-shatter shook his head and meowed, "I am a loner. I used to be of a large group, but I was banished." Ashstar narrowed her eyes.

"And why were you banished?" she hissed. The dark gray she cat didn't wait for an answer, but turned to the other leaders instead. "WindClan will not take this loner. He is not built of our moors, therefore he will be a burden. Rowanstar, Mistystar, Dawnstar. You decide. WindClan is leaving." she meowed curtly before herding her patrol away. Dawnstar stared after the WindClan cats and nodded to the tom.

"Glass-shatter." she meowed his name sourly. "Where do you prefer to hunt?" the tom responded immediately.

"Woodland. I like squirrels and mice." he meowed quickly. Mosspaw smiled softly. Definitely ThunderClan. Mistystar and Rowanstar exchanged glances.

"You can have him Dawnstar. That way ShadowClan is and always will be pure." Rowanstar grunted before leading his clan away. Mistystar nodded and shrugged.

"He's yours. My condolences to your clan's losses." she meowed swiftly before joining RiverClan as well. Soon, ThunderClan was the only clan on the island. Dawnstar stood there for a moment before leaping down from the tree. Mosspaw watched as she padded over to the loner. The ThunderClan leader looked levelly at the tom before speaking.

"Fine. I'll let you into my clan. But I will not let you in with a name like that. You will be named Shatterpaw. You will learn our ways, and then we will decide whether you are a good choice for ThunderClan." The newly named Shatterpaw nodded.

"That's all I want, Dawnstar."

**Filler, I know. I know. But we will get more action next chapter, including some new deaths. Don't worry, I'm not killing off everybody. And have you noticed that the killings are only happening in Thunderclan? hm…**

**Yes, I do have a plot, and it shall unveil itself more in about 2 more chapters!**

**Today's poll was submitted by purr very own, Mally24! Have a Morty the hearse plushy! (Degrassi joke) Luv ya!**

**Pepsi or Coke?**

**~Swanie**


	11. Glass Shatter

**Sorry for the late update! I have some personal problems that I need to take care of right away, plus school has been a meanie.**

**Goldenstar:**** good to have you back!**

**tiep0h:**** yes, a plot finally! The next chapter, the prophecy shall start to reveal itself even more.**

**Oh, and this chapter is the kind of chapter where being a faithful and loyal reader to me comes in handy. I won't tell why, cuz it will be HUGE give away!**

Featherpaw immediately didn't like this new cat. He seemed so suspicious, just bursting in here, just after all these killings started. Shatterpaw, as Dawnstar called him appeared at the Gathering, full knowledge about the clans and willing to be part of one. The tom had skill, Featherpaw gave him that. Shatterpaw was very good with fighting, he showed a great liking to the attack moves, as well as defense. He was almost as good as Cricketpaw, which was a stretched statement.

Featherpaw trotted down to training hollow, expecting to find his mentor, there waiting for him. But instead he found Shatterpaw unsupervised and well. Battle training. Featheraw narrowed his eyes and hid behind the bushes, spying on the new ThunderClan apprentice. Shatterpaw was 9 moons, 2 moons older than he was. Usually, Shatterpaw would have only about 1 more moon to go before his warrior ceremony, but since he was new, he had to have the same extended amount of apprentice time as everyone else.

The white and black tom snarled at an imaginary opponent, swiping viciously silver claws. Featherpaw's eyes widened as Shatterpaw leaped up and tackled a shrub, clawing and violently tearing at it until the shrub was no more than a crushed pile of leaves and twigs. Shatterpaw landed on his paws perfectly, muscled bristling as if the older apprentice was afraid the shrub would fight back. Featherpaw narrowed his eyes as a familiar scent flooded his nose. A brown and white she cat padded from the shadows of the hollow.

"You're a great fighter." the she cat purred. Shatterpaw looked bewildered at the cat behind him and then relaxed.

"Hi, you're one the cats from the Gathering, right?" Mosspaw blushed and looked at her multi-colored paws.

"Yes, I was there when you requested to follow the clans." Shatterpaw smirked and nodded.

"It looked like the large ginger one was about to tear my head off when I entered the island clearing." he snorted. Mosspaw rolled her unique blue-green eyes.

"Yea, Rowanstar is the leader of ShadowClan. He's pretty vicious, but old I guess. He still thinks he rules the forest, but honestly, he's just trying to show everybody that despite his age, he's still the best cat there is." Shatterpaw shrugged.

"I've seen cats with bigger heads." he meowed simply. Mosspaw giggled and moved closer to the tom adoringly.

"Yeah, have you met our warrior, Cloudtail? Now there is a snob!" the older tom smiled warmly, even if the younger she cat was standing strangely close. Featherpaw dug his claws into the ground as he listened to the conversation further.

"Some cats I once knew were berry ambitious. Power hungry and brutal. They would do anything to gain power and leadership to the group or gang as they used to call it. In the end, they were just big bullies and wannabes. Hardly any of them actually became the leader, but there is one I do know that did." the brown and white she cat gaped.

"What was his name?" Featherpaw smiled under the bush. _Now we get to the information_. he thought slyly.

"His name was Redstreak. Originally. His name changed over the moons. Redstreak was always after the role of the leader. He didn't exactly kill anybody, but during battle training, he would leave his opponents half dead, or severely injured." Mosspaw and Featherpaw gaped. This story was sounding familiar…

"After training many young cats, we called them killers to be, he finally became leader after the previous one died and the deputy ran away. Redstreak was a shoe-in for leader, just because he had faked being a good, loyal cat for his whole life. when he finally had the gang in his paws, he turned bad, killing random cats on his territory, the old and crippled to the youngest kit. He had no mercy. This is why I left." Featherpaw rolled his eyes as Mosspaw started to tear up.

"That sounds so horrible!" she sniffled. The black and white tom nodded in agreement.

"But how did you find out about the clans? How did you know where we lived and our way of life?" Mosspaw meowed curiously. Featherpaw nodded softly. He was wondering the same thing.

"I met a nice she cat outside our territory who knew a lot about the clans from one of her friends. She told me what she heard, and some cats I could talk to. In the end, I slowly learned the outlines and basics of a clan, and that was enough to come here and start anew." Featherpaw hissed when Shatterpaw made it clear that he was done speaking. Quietly, he slinked away in the darkness, headed back to camp.

Shatterpaw was being secretive. He was hiding a large detail that he knew would effect the clans.

And Featherpaw was going to find out.

~oOo~

"Featherpaw! Where were you? I told you to meet me in the training hollow, but when I got there, you weren't there!" snarled his mentor, Thornclaw. Featherpaw rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Thornclaw. I went there early, and you weren't there, so I left." the golden brown warrior spat angrily.

"Why in StarClan did you go there early?" he exploded, exasperated. Featherpaw rolled his light blue eyes.

"Sorry, Thornclaw." he meowed exasperated. The tom flicked his tail and stalked away, anger sparking off him like flames. Featherpaw shrugged the little scene off and headed towards the apprentice den to find the dark gray spotted figure snoring softly on a soft bed of moss.

Featherpaw snickered. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. The tom swished his tail over Coalpaw's nose gently. The gray she cat muttered and tossed over, only to smash her head on the spiky, thorn filled den wall.

"YORRWW!" screeched Coalpaw in surprise. Featherpaw guffawed as Coalpaw dabbed her nose carefully.

"Featherpaw! That was mean!" wailed the little gray she cat. The white and gray tom immediately stopped laughing as blood started to seep out of her nose.

"Great. Fantastic. I've got a bloody nose. Thank you Featherpaw." Coalpaw's angry voice dripped sarcasm as Featherpaw gaped at the dark red blood rolling down the stabs in her nose.

"I'm sorry." he started, but Coalpaw huffed and padded out of the den.

"I'll be back. I just need to get some cobweb from Antberry." Featherpaw nodded, ashamed as he watched his friend pad away.

As soon as she was out of sight, he clawed himself mentally. Why did he do that? Why in StarClan would he hurt her like that?

Featherpaw sighed as he settled his head on his paws. What exactly was it about Coalpaw that drew him in? Her minty, yet musky scent like earth that wafted through the apprentice den at night that never failed to calm him down? Or her endless blue eyes that drove him crazy just looking at them. And even her beautiful voice that resembled waves splashing on the shore that sang him to sleep? Whatever it was about Coalpaw that made her perfect for him, Featherpaw loved it. He groaned as he realized that… he loved _her_.

Featherpaw closed his eyes and scratched his head. He had to put off Coalpaw for now. The main priority was his clan, and finding the killer, Shatterpaw or not.

Suddenly, a spine chilling scream filled the camp, and Featherpaw sat straight up. Cats around him did the same as Coalpaw came dashing out the camp, blood dripping down her face, not just from the thorn stabs, but from multiple scars on her gray dappled sides and ears.

"Featherpaw, help me!" the she cat wailed as she threw herself into Featherpaw's chest. ThunderClan darted into the medicine den, claws unsheathed immediately as Dawnstar stepped out of the den, dread in her wide eyes.

The patrol slowly dragged the body out of the den as Coalpaw shivered violently in Featherpaw's arms. Cats gasped at the horrific sight of the dead cat.

"Antberry!" wailed Whitewing. And it was. The black medicine cat's amber gaze stared lifelessly into the sky as blood gushed from the slash on his face. Cats wailed in horror as Goldenheart was led out of the den, blood dripping down her face from deep claw marks on her sides.

"Who did this?" demanded Dawnstar. Cats stirred restlessly as Antberry's dead body was lugged onto the clearing for another vigil.

Goldenheart shivered as cats dabbed moss on her wounds. "It-it was a pale g-gray cat with icy blue eyes! He also had another gray cat with him named Lavender. They-they attacked us, and by the time Coalpaw came in, they had killed Anberry." Goldenheart trembled.

Dawnstar's expression was cold and stony while she assembled patrols for a search party. Featherpaw licked the top of Coalpaw's head while he led her into the apprentice den. The other apprentices gathered around, their large eyes wide with fear.

"Is this the end, then?" Mosspaw whispered. Cricketpaw hissed.

"No, we can fight this!" Hailpaw rolled his eyes.

"How? This thing knows our camp and how to kill! How are we supposed to fight it?" Cricketpaw dug her long claws into the earth, anger sparking from her.

"Look guys. We just need to-" Featherpaw started before Coalpaw pricked her ears and looked around rapidly. He flicked her ear gently and asked her what was wrong. Suddenly, Coalpaw started to whimper.

"Where is he?" she rasped. Featherpaw looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully. The pretty gray dappled she cat started at him all panicky.

"Where is Shatterpaw?"

**AH! Where is Shatterpaw? Hm… does he hav anything to do with the attacks? Maybe, maybe not…**

**Today's poll was submitted by my very faithful reviewer, Eclipsesong! Have a giant donut shaped like Firestar! Yea, I want one of those...**

**Cats or dogs? Why?**


	12. Temper

**It seems that I am repeating the same thing over and over again, and now I feel like it's getting boring. So now I'm gonna kick it up a notch! This is where some things are revealed, but don't get your hopes up. It's nothing too big. Just little hints to the prophecy, but I'm afraid the identity of the killer will not be revealed very soon. Sorry guys, all will be revealed in good time.**

**BUT SERIOUSLY GUYS! you should be able to find the identity of the killer by now, I HAVE DROPPED SO MANY FREAKING HINTS! I bet some of you will be able to figure it out if you read carefully. Read all of my fics carefully… COME ON GUYS! IT'S SO FRIKKING OBVIOUS!**

**I don't own Warriors! Erin Hunter does.**

Chapter 10

"This is it! We need to ask the other clans for help!" snapped Longtuft. Dawstar sighed, exasperated and rubbed her head.

"And what are we going to ask them, Longtuft? If they can spare a few warriors to guard us? No we would seem weak, and we can't accuse them either. We are locked and there is nothing we can do about it." Longtuft snarled and stomped back and forth. Finally, he spoke.

"But, can't we just ask them if they saw anything? Please, Dawnstar! I want to do something!" the deputy begged. The dusky leader looked at Longtuft in surrender and nodded quietly.

"Gather a patrol and go to WindClan and RiverClan for information. Gather another one for ShadowClan. Make sure you make it clear we are not accusing them, and don't challenge them. I don't want any fighting." Longtuft nodded gratefully and headed out the exit.

Cricketpaw grinned full of malice as she raced up to Longftuft. She followed him, confidence sparking off her ruffled brown pelt.

"I'm ready for the the double patrol, WindClan and RiverClan." she volunteered. Her large black paws thumped as she struggled to keep up with the larger cat. Longtuft eventually nodded.

"Very well, you may join. But control your anger, we don't want to fight." Cricketpaw's mood dampened but the she shrugged it off. She could contrl her temper! Though, she didn't say that aloud, because Longtuft yowled at the warriors to gather. Cats spilled from out of the dens hesitantly, as if they expected another murdered cat in the clearing. Cricketpaw's heart damped at how scared her clan mates looked. Longtuft was apparently thinking the same thing, because his yowl was filled with sorrow and defiance.

"Cloudtail, Cinderheart, Irisfrost, Toadstep, Cherryfrost, Foxmoon and Lightningstripe. You're coming with me to RiverClan and WindClan." the patrol nodded and assembled near the entrance. Cricketpaw pushed past her clan mates to get to the ThunderClan entrance along with the rest of her patrol. Longtuft continued giving orders.

"Whitewing, Poppyfrost, Thornclaw, Blueshine, Honeyclaw. You go to ShadowClan. Thornclaw you lead the patrol. Ask them for information, no threatening and certainly no fighting." the golden brown tabby tom nodded and lead his patrol out.

Longtuft's patrol headed over to WindClan, while Thornclaw's patrol headed to ShadowClan. Cricketpaw huffed as Toadstep treaded on her paws. She could take care of herself! She spun around and snarled at the black and white warrior. Longtuft looked over shoulder and gave her a warning glance. Cricketpaw raised her chin nonchalantly and followed her patrol. She had mousebrains for classmates, but nonetheless, this was exciting! They were coming even closer to finding the killer! Maybe it wasn't WindClan or RiverClan or even ShadowClan, but maybe they had information!

Suddenly, Longtuft turned to them and meowed. "Don't provoke them you hear me? We just want information, we are not using force." Cricketpaw sighed as Longtuft avoided her gaze. She knew that he had the order aimed at her especially. She tapped her foot, annoyed before the patrol continued over to WindClan.

Longtuft raised a long cream tail, and the patrol halted. "Stay together, we are about to go into the WindClan camp-" "You are in the WindClan camp." the ThunderClan cats jumped and snarled at the slim cats behind them.

Longtuft dipped his head to the moor cats. "Weaselfur. Leaftail, Boulderfall, Stripetalon, Fawnfeather. Greetings, how is the prey running?" he meowed humbly. Weaselfur snarled and confronted Longtuft.

"What are you doing in our territory?" Longtuft kept a straight face and stared levelly at the WindClan tom.

"We wish to speak to Ashstar." a white tom with gray patches snorted and dug his thin claws into the earth. Cricketpaw guessed this was Boulderfall, due to his patterned pelt.

"Of course." Boulderfall snorted. Cricketpaw felt a gaze prick her pelt. Immediately, her sharp amber gaze flashed to a dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes. The tom stared at her menacingly, until the black tom with one white ear and light blue eyes nudged him.

"Calm down, Stripetalon." the blue eyed tom whispered. Stripetalon dragged his piercing gaze away from her unwillingly before turning his attention back to the leaders of the patrols.

"Very well, we will bring you to Ashstar, though she will not welcome you with open paws." Weaselfur warned Longtuft. The cream ThunderClan deputy shrugged.

"That's al I want." Leaftail rolled her eyes. "That's all you'll get." the brown and white snorted. Cricketpaw hissed softly and lashed her thick brown tail. She felt Irisfrost's tail on her shoulder gently.

"Calm down sweetie, WindClan cats are naturally snotty." she whispered, good naturally. Cricketpaw sighed and looked up at the motherly cat thankfully. She had not realized how loose her temper was, until the gray she cat calmed her down.

Soon, they were inside the clearing of the WindClan territory. Cricketpaw felt the stares of the moor cats burn her pelt as she walked across the camp. Suddenly, a light brown she cat with darker patches and soft blue eyes raced over to Stripetalon and the blue eyed tom.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" the she cat huffed. The youngest she cat in the patrol, who's name was Fawnfeather smiled gently.

"It's okay Lilybreeze. You didn't miss anything big. Just some ThunderClan cats that want to speak to Ashstar." Fawnfeather assured. Lilybreeze huffed, annoyed.

"You three always get the fun. The Gathering, the patrol." The blue eyed tom chuckled.

"And you're supposed to be the loudest, most nosiest one." Lilybreeze hissed and clouted the tom's ear.

"Shut up, Darkbreeze." she squealed. Stripetalon snorted.

"After all this time, Lilybreeze, you still squeal?" the light brown she cat blushed and pouted.

"Er… Bluepatch and Branchtail need me." Lilybreeze coughed as she glanced at the Cricketpaw before scampering away. The brown ThunderClan apprentice stared after the she cat, confused before realizing that the four cats must be siblings.

"Cricketpaw, come on." the brown apprentice jumped as Cherryfrost reminded her to keep moving. Cricketpaw saw that Longtuft had already reached the den, and was greeting Ashstar. She cursed herself mentally. What in StarClan was wrong with her today?

She walked closer to the deputy, just as Longtuft and Ashstar went into the den alone. Irisfrost held her back, indicating that it was a private matter for the two cats. Cricketpaw hissed as she took a seat with her other clan mates.

Suddenly, a tail flicked her back, sending a ripple of irritation down Cricketpaw's spine.

She spun around angrily and hissed at the cat that touched her. It was the blue eyed tom, Darkbreeze. She narrowed her eyes and dug her claws into the squishy earth.

"Hello. I'm Darkbreeze." the tom smiled. She frowned at the tom a shrugged.

"Cricketpaw." she muttered. The black tom sat next to her an looked at her with those annoying blue eyes.

"Is it true that there have been a series of killings in ThunderClan?" Cricketpaw hissed.

"That's none of your business. If there's any WindClan cat that has the tiniest right to know any of that, it's Ashstar," she snapped. Darkbreeze didn't look fazed by her outburst.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know." Cricketpaw snorted and moved away from him. Darkbreeze didn't notice her movement, but just stared at her face.

"These killings are only happening in ThunderClan, you know. Not RiverClan, and since Rowanstar didn't mention anything at the Gathering, then not ShadowClan." the ThunderClan apprentice ignored him, her amber gaze wandering about the camp.

"Do you know why these attacks are happening?" Darkbreeze pressed her. Cricketpaw snapped.

"Would you shut up? I don't know it's only ThunderClan, why do you think we sent out patrols to the other clans?" she spat. Darkbreeze, again didn't seem fazed by her rant.

"Well, why do you think it's happening to ThunderClan?" the WindClan tom meowed. Cricketpaw's eye twitched. What was this tom up to? Why did he keep bugging her? Oh, when she got her claws on this-

"Will you just shut up? I'm not giving anything away to you, so just give up the stupid spy act! I may be young, and I may be a 'mouse brain apprentice', but I am not giving away any information to you, so just quit it, you dumb rabbit eating, gorse smelling, WindClan cat!" she roared furiously. Cricketpaw immediately froze and glanced at Ashstar's den, making sure that the deputy didn't hear her. When Longtuft didn't peek out, she spun around to the astonished Darkbreeze, her amber eyes flaring. The tom gaped at her, his blue eye wide and his white ear twitching. She smiled, satisfied that he finally showed a scared emotion. Her mouth dropped as the tom shrugged and looked at her in the eye.

"I was just being friendly." he murmured as he stood up and headed away. Cricketpaw glared after him, her eye twitching. Suddenly, she felt a tail on her shoulder. She growled and turned around. It was Longtuft, who was gesturing for the others to follow him.

"ThunderClan, we are heading over to RiverClan now. Ashstar has offered to escort us there herself." Cricketpaw nodded and followed the tom out of camp.

As she left, she saw the four WindClan siblings, Stripetalon, Darkbreeze, Lilybreeze and Fawnfeather stare after her, mixed emotions in their eyes. She stared back at them levelly, the intensity of her amber gaze, burning into them.

She glared at them until Irisfrost led her away, murmuring comforting words in her ear. She shrugged her off, and followed Longtuft into RiverClan. As she made her way to the front of the line with Longtuft, the four WindClan warriors dragged their gazes away and disappeared behind the moor.

"Oh, and Cricketpaw?" the brown apprentice looked at the tom questioningly. Longtuft smirked at her, his amber eyes light with amusement. "I heard your little rant outside." Cricketpaw blushed and stared at her paws bashfully.

Oops.

**Okay, you guys? I am dropping A LOT of hints here. If you would just read carefully, ALL my stories carefully, you will be able to figure some of the prophecy. Fine, here is another hint. READ THE FIRST DARK ROSE! There is very important information there. Okay, I am practically giving the answer away. Sigh, oh well.**

**Ugh, not so happy with this chapter. I lost feeling to it, though it contains vital information.**

**Anyway, I made a mistake for the poll last poll (cats or dogs) rightfully belonged to GardevoirLove4ever. I made a BIG Firestar cookie, and the Three (Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Jayfeather) action figures, plus I will PM you something special…**

**Sorry to Eclipsesong, who I mistakingly dedicated the poll to, you are still awesome.**

**Today's poll is rightfully LightningstripeZero! Even if I don't think he is reading my story, still, have a Cricketpaw plushy!**

**What's your favorite book?**

**~Swanie**


	13. Budding Friendship

**Okay, I will warn you guys here, I will not be able to update as quickly. This will NOT be on hiatus, but it won't be as update much.**

**Okay, here is where I strongly advise you to read the last few chapters of the first ever ****Dark Rose**** and ****Lime's Journey****. They will help you figure out the prophecy! This is Mosspaw's POV, sorry to those Mosspaw haters. LOL!**

**Okay, here is a spoiler! There is no forbidden love between Darkbreeze and Cricketpaw. I swear, cuz if there was, it would be pretty weird. Just saying.**

**PianoGirl24:**** Thank you! All three books? That should be good, your memory is fresh from the previous books! Thanks!**

**Mally24:**** I wrote a new fanfic about Fitz! It's based on ****A Walk to Remember****!**

**Here is the new chapter! Oh, and I HAVE to say how awesome you guys are! 121 reviews and only 12 chapters! Thank you guys!**

Chapter 11

Shatterpaw smiled her from the fresh-kill pile as Mosspaw ate her prey from the nursery. The whole clan had been split into two dens. The warriors den and the nursery. The warriors and Dawnstar int he warriors den and the elders, apprentices, Goldenheart, queens, kits and some warriors in the nursery. So far there had not been any more killings, but Goldenheart was still torn up from the loss of her mentor. Yesterday, the golden medicine cat had gone crazy, saying that the killer had been following her into her medicine den. Of course, everyone had checked, but there was no one there. Last night, the she cat had been muttering to herself at night, and in the morning she explained that Antberry was telling her that the falling stars were approaching, the blood of the first killer would drown all. It sounded a lot like the prophecy Antberry had recited that day he went missing.

Mosspaw shivered as the prophecy rewinded itself in her head again.

_Daughters and sons of the blue heathers shall unite the day of the falling stars_

_None can deceive fate for very long, for the blood of the first killer shall drown all that intervene_

_But amongst the united, lies a traitor in the midst of heros_

_All must live for the final battle, or blood shall kill Thunder, Shadows, Winds, Rivers, Stars and Darkness_

The clan had still been trying to digest the prophecy. Dawnstar had been stressing herself over the prophecy, she felt it was the only way to stop the killings.

"Are you alright?" Mosspaw jumped at the sudden voice next to her. She spun around cautiously to find the white and black striped face smiling at her.

"Oh, hello Shatterpaw!" the tom grinned and shuffled his paws. Mosspaw raised her eye at the nervousness of the tom. She blushed as the tom spoke.

"So, what were you thinking about?" he meowed softly. Mosspaw shrugged. She flicked her tail and took a bite out of her little black sparrow. She savored the taste before swallowing and answering the tom.

"I was just thinking about the prophecy, how we could stop these killings." she sighed. She winced, expecting the tom to laugh at her. Her heart dampened at the thought of the handsome tom laughing at her. Shatterpaw was really interesting. He always seemed to be sensitive other's feelings and he also seemed berry observant. He was amazing.

"You care about your clan, and that's what matters. ThunderClan will live through this, just watch." he assured. Mosspaw smiled gratefully and pushed away the sparrow.

"Do you want the rest?" she asked nonchalantly. Shatterpaw gasped in mock horror.

"And eat prey you touched with your mouth?" Mosspaw stared at him blankly. That was an odd comment. Cats shared prey all the time here. They even shared tongues.

When Mosspaw didn't react, Shatterpaw blushed and apologized. "It's a thing we had back in my old home." Mosspaw cocked her head.

"You never shared tongues? Or split prey?" Shatterpaw shrugged shamefully.

"I told you, my old clan was different. It was every cat for themselves, you never grieve if someone was left behind, you defend yourself. You were on your own." Mosspaw's lip wobbled. What kind of life did Shatterpaw live before the clans?

"Hey, it's alright, that's why I ran away, remember?" Shatterpaw purred, amused. Mosspaw sniffled and smirked.

"So, do you still want to share the prey?" The black and white tom sucked in air and coughed awkwardly.

"Let's just take it to the elders." he muttered, embarrassed. Mosspaw frowned as the tom picked up the prey gingerly and headed over to the nursery where everyone was staying. This was… frustrating to her. Shatterpaw treated her differently than the rest of her clan mates did. He didn't put her up on a golden pedestal, but he treated her like a normal cat.

Mosspaw stood up and looked around. Shatterpaw's act had stunned her, leaving her baffled. So, she shrugged and padded off into the nursery, seeing as there was nothing to do.

Suddenly, the patrols came in, all at the same time. She pricked her ears and headed over to the cats. They had just come from the other clans, seeing if they knew anything about the killings. Apparently, by the sullen look on their faces, they didn't get much.

"So? What did you find?" Dawnstar demanded as she raced over to them. The ThunderClan leader refused to let hope show in her frosty gaze, but anyone could tell she prayed for some hint to the killings, only happening to ThunderClan.

Longtuft looked at his paws, ashamed and sighed unhappily. "No, WindClan and RiverClan didn't know anything." Thornclaw nodded from next to the ThunderClan deputy. "Neither did ShadowClan." Mosspaw's heart dropped. So there was no information about the killings. ThunderClan was doomed. It was official. A tall rested on her shoulder, giving her a feather-like touch. She looked up to find Shatterpaw's white and black patterned tail on her shoulder. She blushed and looked straight ahead.

Dawnstar gave out a choked cry and closed her eyes, dusky black paws trembling. "So there is nothing to tell us if ThunderClan has hope for surviving." she meowed flatly. Longtuft sighed and led her away to the warriors den. Dawnstar shook as her deputy led her away.

Mosspaw spotted her sister, Cricketpaw who had gone on Longtfut's patrol pad away in silence. The brown and white she cat widened her eyes and raced after the smaller she cat. "Cricketpaw!" she wailed. "Wait!" the brown she cat turned around, shock lighting her amber gaze. The two sisters never really spoke to each other, after all, Featherpaw, Cricketpaw, and Mosspaw hated each other since birth. The fact that Mosspaw was now calling over her sibling was an unusual gesture, it surprised both of them.

By the look in Cricketpaw's eyes, she knew her sister half expected her to start asking her straight about the journey, digging for the juicy gossip she was known to love. Mosspaw blushed as she realized how true that was, she was only chasing after her sister to find out what happened on the journey. Well this was awkward.

"Hey, so how are you?" Mosspaw meowed breathlessly once she cached up to her. Cricketpaw's guard came up, defense rising. She unsheathed and dug her claws into the earth to keep them from clawing at Mosspaw's head.

"Fine, why do you care?" the smaller apprentice snapped harshly. Mosspaw frowned and shrugged.

"I was just wondering." she muttered. Cricketpaw raised her eyebrow and inhaled. "I'm guessing you want to know what happened on the journey." she meowed flatly. Mosspaw turned red. Was she really that predictable? Or did she only have one side to her, the gossiper, big mouthed she cat that everyone found annoying, yet angelic.

"Yeah, you know me." Mosspaw muttered shamefully. Her body went rigid as she saw a flicker of pity in Cricketpaw's eyes. The emotion lingered for a moment before disappearing, just as fast.

"Nothing really happened. WindClan was pretty annoying, RiverClan was really nice, Mistystar welcomed us fully. But none knew anything. They honestly had no idea about the killings." Cricketpaw confessed. Mosspaw huffed and rubbed her head.

"So there really is no hope for ThunderClan?" she meowed desperately. Cricketpaw looked at her large black paws. "I don't know." she muttered self consciously. Mosspaw eyed her sister up and down.

"Is there something wrong?" she meowed gently. Cricketpaw looked guiltily at her for a moment before sighing and sitting down.

"There is this family of four WindClan kits." she began. Mosspaw pricked her ears. "Kits?" Cricketpaw shook her head quickly.

"No no. Warriors. But they are all siblings. Stripetalon, Darkbreeze, Lilybreeze and Fawnfeather." she corrected herself. Mosspaw nodded, understandingly. When Cricketpaw didn't speak further, she nudged her. "So, what about them?" her sister shrugged and pursed her lips.

"I have a feeling that they are important. To the prophecy. And the killings." she meowed quickly. Mosspaw gaped.

"Wait, you think those WindClan warriors did it?" she gasped. Cricketpaw's eyes narrowed and she bit her lip angrily.

"I knew I couldn't trust you. You would just tell everybody." the coldness returned to the brown apprentice's gaze. Mosspaw's blue green eye flooded with hurt as she took a hesitant step back.

"But, I wasn't going to tell anybody!" she protested. Cricketpaw shook her head. "I'm sorry, but really, Mosspaw. The next time Blueshine or Hollydawn come by and ask you for new gossip, what are you gonna do? What are you going to tell them?" Mosspaw sniffled and her lip wobbled. "I promise not to tell anybody." she begged. Cricketpaw grit her teeth and sighed, surrendering.

"I don't think that they are the killers, but they probably have something to do with saving the us." Mosspaw stared at her sister blankly before shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" she spluttered. Cricketpaw rolled her eyes and took a step forward.

"Don't you know who their parents are?" Mosspaw shook her head. "Okay, I'm not that smart! I don't follow who has kits and who doesn't." Cricketpaw seethed and rubbed her paws together.

"Their parents are Heathertail and Breezepelt." she snapped. Mosspaw's eyes bugged out.

"Breezepelt, the Dark Forest cat?" Cricketpaw sighed. "I don't know. But I just have this feeling…" Mosspaw nodded and licked her sister's ear shyly.

"I understand. And I promise to keep my mouth shut." she grinned. Cricketpaw smiled inwardly and flicked Mosspaw's ear. "Okay. I'll hold you to that." she smiled before padding away back to camp. Mosspaw stared after her sister happily, knowing that maybe there was finally a budding friendship between her and her sister.

**Ugh, I know. It's short, but if I get at least 10 reviews, I will update by Monday!**

**Today's poll was submitted by Bubblewhisper! Have a giant Mousefur throwing rocks at people plushy!**

**Do you like Mosspaw, Featherpaw, or Cricketpaw?**

**Review!**

**~Swanie**


	14. Looking Down

**I totally love you guys! I deserve this update! I will try to update more often, since I have another Warriors fic in mind, and I'm sure it will be a hit! Here are my review responses, thanks to all who reviewed! You all made this such a success story! Literally!**

**Dawnfire101:**** Hm… Maybe! Lol, everyone is a suspect!**

**Mally and Thalia:**** Thanks! That was really sweet!**

**Bubblewhisper:**** Ha, maybe you will get your wish!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Blue died. So is Bone and Dagger. But Redclaws is still around…**

**Dragonclaw11:**** That was so sweet, thank you so much!**

**Goldestar:**** (Look at GardevoirLove4ever's response!) And yes, I do realize that I did't tell where Shatterpaw was, and I was saving that for another chapter. Believe or not, I have the whole thing planned! And I do not take offense to criticism, and I actually appreciate our review! I forgot to mention that Shatterpaw's whereabouts would be! :P**

**Leopardclaw13:**** It would be best to start at chapter 16 of ****Dark Rose****, all of ****Lime's Journey****, and all of ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy****. Yup, I like to tie all of my stories together. :P**

**Here is the story! I don't own ****Warriors****. :(**

**This is in Featherpaw POV. :)**

Chapter 12

He didn't like the budding alliance between his sisters. Everyday, they seemed to get closer and closer. Mosspaw and Cricketpaw always shared meals, shared tongues, and practiced battle fighting together. Was he jealous that he was left out on the sibling love he had never experienced? He didn't understand it. All he knew was that his sisters were finally getting along after all these moons, the fighter and the gossiper, and now he and Coalpaw were free to be together.

Except Coalpaw didn't want to be together.

Must his everyday life be filled with she cat drama? Ugh! Whenever he would try to speak to Coalpaw, the she cat would hurry away quickly, her pretty- no _beautiful_ blue eyes dark with sadness. He knew that it wasn't her brother, Hailpaw. The tom actually wanted his sister to be with Featherpaw, so that wasn't the problem. He was starting to think that Cricketpaw had scared her away.

Anyway, after Shatterpaw mysteriously disappeared and returned from the dirtplace, Goldenheart had been going crazy even worse than the day before. She muttered of an army of cats from a twoleg place, a patrol of the blood thirsty murderers slaying a black she cat, howling in glee while the she cat wailed under the agony of the long claws being stabbed into her, ripping her apart. She dreamed of blue heathers in a dark meadow, and a patrol of 7 cats diving into the blood stained lake. These dreams began to take hold of her, ripping the medicine cat apart. She mumbled of warriors past, speaking to her, telling her it was time for action, and now she spent all day muttering the words of the prophecy no one could figure out.

Featherpaw had overheard Dawnstar and Longtuft trying to decipher the prophecy, but they came out disappointed, for they could not understand any of it. All they knew was that there would be a traitor amongst the heros that would save the clan, and that the Dark Forest was just as much a victim as ThunderClan was, for the last line included their domain. Who the prophesied cats were and how they were supposed to defeat the killer was unknown, and that just may be their true weakness.

Featherpaw's gray tipped ears pricked as a caterwaul of wails came from the medicine den. Immediately, Featherpaw assumed another murder, but so far the last death was Antberry's. The killings had paused, until today.

Cats stormed out of the dens, shooting for the medicine den. Featherpaw glanced angrily around, challenging any unfamiliar faces, suspected killers. Instead, Goldenheart was dragged out, wailing and sobbing her green eyes closed by senior warriors. Dawnstar dashed to the stressed she cat's side as Goldenheart screamed and thrashed. Featherpaw winced as the golden medicine cat let out a spine chilling shriek of bloody murder before opening her eyes and panting heavily.

ThunderClan stood by, their eyes wide in fear at the demonic act the medicine cat had displayed. Goldenheart started to sob as she buried her face in Dawnstar's dusky black fur. She gave out tiny wails of despair as she mumbled out what happened.

"They… started to choke me… they wanted to get something in the apprentice den! They told me… if I didn't give them what they wanted… they would give me a horrible death, just like the other cats they killed." she cried. Dawnstar's eyes widened as the medicine cat continued.

"Then the images of all our murdered cats… Daisy, Bramblestar, Spiderleg, Ferncloud, Antberry. They all came to me, but they weren't exactly… whole." Goldenheart choked out between back racking sobs. Dawnstar hushed her and gently pushed her to continue.

"What did they show you?" she meowed gently. Goldenheart started to tremble violently as she explained the vision.

"Their bodies, they were burnt. Not really burnt, but it was like something had rotted them. They had flesh hanging out, and their bodies were black, all fur gone. They were bathed in blood, and their faces were…" Featherpaw's heart broke at the despairing sight of the haunted she cat. Goldenheart seemed so helpless, like she was cornered into a cave, nowhere to run. But wasn't that how we really were? Cornered, destined to die? A slim whisker length of hope to live on as our empty deaths dawned on us?

"They didn't really have any faces. No eyes, teeth sharp and enlarged, tongue ripped out, ears clawed and whiskers pulled. They were barely recognizable, but I was still able to tell who was who." the golden she cat had calmed down slightly, but was still fazed.

"What else?" Longtuft urged. Goldenheart narrowed her eyes and shot up.

"This is all your faults! There is someone here that the killers want, but you won't figure it out!" seethed Goldenheart. Dawnstar backed away cautiously, the maniac look in the once gentle she cat's eyes were filled to the brink with hate. Hate aimed at every single cat in the clan.

"Goldenheart, calm down-" Dawnstar started, but the she cat lashed out.

"No, I will not calm down! Of course the medicine cat should have all these visions! We have to suffer the pain of the decaying bodies of our dead clan mates, the evil glint in the murderer's eye, the blood filled lake, the blackness of our exposed dreams! I can't even sleep without being plagued with nightmares of the dead and the victims of fate!" the she cat screamed. ThunderClan began to stir restlessly, anxiously, as if to see what Dawnstar would do.

"Goldenheart, I'm so sorry, but there is nothing we can do!" the leader protested. Goldenheart sneered as she stepped back.

"Oh there is, and I intend to do it!" she snarled, claws unsheathing. "I intend to stop these nightmares, once and for all! It's because of all of you these dreams come to me!" she laughed with sick humor. Dawnstar's eyes widened, realizing what the young she cat was about to do.

"Goldenheart, please-" "NO!" Goldenheart howled. "This is my choice! You will have to find a new medicine cat! I am leaving!" she fumed before heading out of camp. Warriors began to corner her, but Goldenheart slashed at their faces.

"Touch me and you'll get a mighty deep scratch that no one will fix!" she threatened with rage as she backed away out of camp. Dawnstar and the rest of the clan watched helplessly as their only medicine cat left them for good.

The last flash of the retreating gold figure burned into Featherpaw's brain, leaving him convinced that this was the end for ThunderClan.

~oOo~

The clan had recovered from losing their medicine cat more quickly than Dawnstar did. The dusky leader was even more stressed about finding a quality medicine cat for the time being. It was turning dark before Dawnstar padded out and called up Thornclaw, Whitewing, Bumblestripe and Featherpaw. He was surprised that Dawnstar had called him until he saw that his mentor Thornclaw was coming too.

"I need you to go over to ShadowClan and ask Rowanstar to let us borrow his medicine cat apprentice, Poisonpaw." the leader of ThunderClan meowed curtly. Thornclaw's eyes widened and he stepped back in shock.

"Dawnstar, he would never allow it! He can't just give us a warrior! That would be preposterous! We'd be lucky if Rowanstar gave us a mousetail for all he cares about us!" exclaimed the golden brown tom in astonishment. Dawnstar shook her head and sighed.

"Thornclaw, just trust me. He will make an exception. This is the exact right time to ask him, please. Just go." Dawnstar croaked. Suddenly, Featherpaw noticed the slight gleam of madness Goldenheart had in her eyes, now transferred to Dawnstar's. Her once pure, bright amber eyes now held that tint of darkness that was haunting ThunderClan.

As the patrol stepped out, Dawnstar called out from behind, "and if you don't get him, don't bother coming back at all!" Thornclaw paused in shock for a moment before continuing. Only Featherpaw heard the last few words of the command.

"Maybe it's better for you all not to come back…"

~oOo~

The patrol sat patiently at the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan patiently, waiting for a ShadowClan group to come and bring them to camp.

"Do you think the will come?" Featherpaw asked Thornclaw nervously. The older tom held his chin high and nodded.

"There should be a parol around now." he meowed briskly before scolding his apprentice. "Stop looking so sullen! Look strong, but polite." Immediately, Featherpaw copied his mentor's posture, the sitting form, straight back and curled tail, the high chin and the puffed chest. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide the paranoia in his blue eyes that threatened to give him away when the ShadowClan patrol stepped from the shadows.

"I thought I smelled squirrel cats." sneered Swampfrost from the other side of the border. Bumblestripe stiffened behind him from the insult, but kept his cool.

"What do you want, ThunderClan?" snapped Olivenose, a frost gray she cat with dark green eyes. Thornclaw hold his head high and spoke in authority.

"We wish to speak to Rowanstar. It is urgent. Please, we need to speak with him." Starlingbreeze smirked from behind Olivenose.

"And why should we say yes?" the brown and black tom snickered. Featherpaw dug his claws into the earth.

"Because Rowanstar will tie your tails to a pine tree if you pass up an opportunity to take advantage of ThunderClan. he blurted out. He felt Thornclaw's surprised gaze on him, but the apprentice kept his cool and level gaze with the ShadowClan cats. Slowly, Thornclaw dragged his gaze away from his apprentice and nodded to the ShadowClan cats.

"Yes, my apprentice is correct. Now, will you please take us to Rowanstar?" he meowed. Featherpaw's spirits soared as the ShadowClan cats nodded and escorted them to camp. The ShadowClan ground turned marshy and pine woody as they entered deep into their territory.

The ShadowClan patrol consisted of Olivenose, Swampfrost, Starlingbreeze, Palefur and Cloudflower. Featherpaw recognized Cloudflower and Olivenose from the Gathering. The rest were alien to him, as he was to them.

Soon, they were at the camp, and Thornclaw was surprised to find Rowanstar waiting at the entrance to the clan meeting place.

"Olivenose, I was told you were going to pick up some stray clan cats." purred the ShadowClan leader menacingly. Then he sighed. "I was also told that they came in peace, and that they only wanted to ask something of me." the dark ginger tom narrowed his eyes at the ThunderClan patrol. "Something very big." Thornclaw nodded and greeted the leader.

"Greetings, Rowanstar. Indeed we did come to ask something large of you, but first we must explain why we need this." Rowanstar raised an eyebrow at the tom before gesturing them inside the den.

"Come, we have a lot to talk about." Thornclaw's patrol nodded and stepped into the leader den. Featherpaw recoiled at the horrible ShadowClan scent that filled the den, before sitting down. Rowanstar nodded and ordered them to speak. Thornclaw began.

"ThunderClan, as you know has been experiencing some killings, done by a mysterious group of cats. We have lost many lives to this killer, and recently, our medicine cat, Antberry." Rowanstar dipped in head in gracious sorrow.

"I am so sorry, he was a fine cat as I knew him. He had so much life to live. So many lives to save. ShadowClan grieves for your loss." Thornclaw nodded generously.

"Thank you. Now, our other medicine cat, Goldenheart has recently… gone mad with nightmares of horrid bodies of our dead and visions of the killer, threatening her. Just today, she had her worst one yet. She was screaming and thrashing." Rowanstar looked at them with awe.

"Is this true?" he breathed. Featherpaw, Whitewing and Bumblestripe nodded. Thornclaw continued.

"Goldenheart ran away today, it was probably for the better. She didn't want to deal with anymore dreams, so she left us. She threatened to kill any who stood in our way. She truly went mad." Thornclaw admitted. Featherpaw felt a prick of uneasiness at the information they were splaying out in front of the ShadowClan leader. But they had to. There was no other way.

Finally, Rowanstar spoke. "And what is it you want?" he meowed quietly. The apprentice winced at the cautious light in the leader's eyes. Thornclaw inhaled and meowed, "we want to borrow Poisonpaw. Just so that he can teach some of our cats common knowledge about herbs until we find another cat sent from StarClan." Rowanstar didn't react, just stared levelly at Thornclaw.

"And what do ShadowClan get in return for this gracious gift of our own medicine apprentice?" Featherpaw's jaw dropped. He would do it?

"You'd do it?" he gasped out loud. Thornclaw shot him a warning glance while Rowanstar observed him carefully. Ashamed, Featherpaw shuffled his paws eagerly, waiting for the outcome.

"What would you like, Rowanstar? Prey? Territory? What?" Thornclaw meowed through grit teeth. The leader smiled deviously.

"I don't want any of that. But I do have my eye on something…" he purred. Featherpaw went rigid as the leader's gaze set on him.

"An eye for an eye… an apprentice... for an apprentice."

~oOo~

"I can't believe that Rowanstar would trade me for ThunderClan!" huffed Poisonpaw as he trudged down the ThunderClan territory. Featherpaw glanced sideways at the pure black she cat with pale violet eyes. This cat sure struck him as poison. The dark gleam in her eyes that could paralyze any cat, the jet black fur that exclaimed threat. This cat was true to her namesake.

"Don't worry, I'm not too happy about anything either." Featherpaw muttered. Poisonpaw shot him a gaze lined with daggers as she fumbled throughout the ThunderClan brush.

"Great StarClan! How do you live like this? Twigs threatening to stab your pads every step, no pine needles to cushion your paws. Ugh! ThunderClan is so annoying!" she complained. Rowanstar who followed Thornclaw glanced back amused.

"Don't worry Poisonpaw, you'll get used to it." the young she cat glared fire at her leader as she trotted on a thorn.

"Fox dung! My paw!" she wailed as she licked her paw. Featherpaw saw the large ThunderClan thorn peep out of her pad before the medicine cat apprentice expertly pulled it out with a flick of her neck. Poisonpaw violently spat out the thorn, sending it flying over the bushes. A tiny puddle of blood appeared at the corner of her wound.

"Great, and no marigold in sight." she cursed. Featherpaw felt a little sorry for the she cat. Obviously, she was only this mean and angry because her clan was trading her to the enemy. Featherpaw's heart damped as he realized that the same would be done with ThunderCan.

"I'm sorry. When we get back, which won't be far, you will be able to put some on your pad." he assured her. The black she cat rounded up on him and spat.

"I don't need your comforting! I am fine on my own! That's all I will have when I get to your dump hole!" she huffed before spinning away. Featherpaw stared after, his mind reeling. Poisonpaw would warm up to ThunderClan soon. He was sure.

~oOo~

"All apprentices line up." meowed Dawnstar dully from High Rock. Featherpaw saw his sisters, Coalpaw and Hailpaw step out of the nursery anxiously as they were called.

"My my, Dawnstar. Not much to offer I see." Rowanstar purred. Dawnstar paled, but Rowanstar flicked his tail and shrugged.

"Nonetheless, I see two that I really do like. I would like to see them battle." I saw Cricketpaw's eyes darken as she unsheathed her claws. Mosspaw meowed to her gently as they moved forward.

Suddenly, Rowanstar attacked all the apprentices, claws unsheathed. Cats gasped, but then realized that this was part of the plan.

Rowanstar swiped at Featherpaw, but he dodged it and spat. He pushed the leader over and pummeled his stomach until he was shoved off by one of the leader's hind legs. Rowanstar then attacked Hailpaw, tearing the apprentice's ear in the process.

Hailpaw hissed and smacked the side of Rowanstar's head, fazing the dark ginger tom for a heartbeat. That was when Mosspaw and Coalpaw attacked him simultaneously. Featherpaw was impressed. Coalpaw showed some very awesome skill. The gray she cat was a blur as she raced all around, swiping and clawing at the ShadowClan leader mercilessly. Featherpaw lay dazed, all senses focused on the beautiful gray dappled she cat. Suddenly, a paw landed in front of Featherpaw's face, sending him out of the fight. He felt paws on his shoulders and Longtuft's scent waft over him.

"You're out." he murmured. Featherpaw froze and nodded in relief. He watched the other apprentices fight some more. Soon, Mosspaw got out and so did Hailpaw. Now it was just Cricketpaw and Coalpaw. Rowanstar was very battered, his ear bleeding like a gushing river, yet all three kept fighting.

"Very impressive!" grunted Rowanstar as Cricketpaw slashed at his belly, drawing a little blood. Coalpaw hissed and knocked Rowanstar to the ground, pining his front paws, while Cricketpaw pinned his back. Soon the ShadowClan leader was sprawled on the cold, hard ground with nothing he could do but lash his tail angrily back and forth.

"Fox dung!" he meowed good naturally. Dawnstar nodded and told the two she cats to let him up. Coalpaw immediately let go, while Cricketpaw snapped at him before prying her claws out and standing back.

"Well, who do you want?" meowed Dawnstar wearily. Rowanstar chuckled, licking his plentiful wounds.

"Can I have both?" he chuckled. "After all, Poisonpaw is a charm." Featherpaw saw the black ShadowClan cat blush and smirk. Dawnstar recoiled and snapped at the ShadowClan leader.

"Just one! Besides, we are trading back anyway." Featherpaw knew how much it hurt the ThunderClan leader to do this to her cats by the look in her amber gaze. Coalpaw and Cricketpaw held their breathes- well, Coalpaw held her breath. Cricketpaw shot death glares at the ShadowClan leader as he inspected them carefully.

"This one," Rowanstar pointed to Cricketpaw "is a fierce fighter. Very good qualities in a ShadowClan cat." he purred. Then he moved to Coalpaw. Featherpaw tensed as the leader checked the she cat gleefully. "This one is very pretty…" he purred. Featherpaw snarled, but a brown and white tail held him back.

"Wait…" a voice murmured in his ear. Featherpaw glanced back to see Mosspaw's gaze intent on the scene.

"Well. This is not permanent, so I would like this one. After all, who wouldn't want a pretty face around." Rowanstar smirked as he led the she cat away.

"And don't worry. He training will resume. Just in… ShadowClan style." as the she cat got led away, the reaming apprentice stared at her black paws in sadness.

And Featherpaw watched the love of his life walk away in silence because… Rowanstar chose Coalpaw

~oOo~

"Hey, are you okay?" Featherpaw turned around to see a fluffy white tom he recognized as Snowflash bounce up to him. Featherpaw shrugged and padded away. Snowflash followed in pursuit, and Featherpaw stared at the tom wearily.

"What do you what?" the tom's turquoise gaze grew serious as he looked at the younger tom.

"I want to speak to you and your siblings." he meowed hardily. Featherpaw narrowed his blue eyes and glanced at his sisters sharing a vole together.

"Okay, what for?" he meowed, uncertain. Snowflash smiled half heartedly and nodded towards his sisters.

"Go get them, and meet me at the lake. Hurry." and with that, the tom disappeared, leaving Featherpaw to fetch his little sisters.

~oOo~

"Why the heck are you dragging us here? Don't you think we have had enough happen for today?" Featherpaw itched to sink his claws into Mosspaw's neck, to shut her up, but no. He couldn't.

"Just be quiet." he muttered as they broke into the clearing. Featherpaw saw Snowflash waiting for them expectantly, his gaze narrowed as the three cats padded up to him.

"Hello Featherpaw, Mosspaw and Cricketpaw." Snowflash meowed gently. Cricketpaw flicked her tail nonchalantly, ignoring the warm greeting of the older tom. "Yeah, so why are we here?" Snowflash smiled gruesomely.

"Not here, follow me." he meowed. The three siblings followed the tom a little further, to a little land with moss covering the trees and rocks, a large boulder you can sun on, and a perfect view of the lake. All was hidden from ShadowClan or RiverClan eyes. It was an amazing get away place. Snowflash looked at the place for a heartbeat before turning to the kits.

"I am here to give you information. As you all know, there have been killings in ThunderClan-" "duh" Mosspaw interrupted. Snowflash nodded patiently, his deep blue eyes shining with an emotion Featherpaw couldn't read..

"The prophecy that Antberry had given you will help you defeat the killers. But the prophecy is very tricky, but I feel that I know the first line." Featherpaw pricked his ears in amazement. And not the good kind.

"Then why are you telling _us_? Not Dawnstar?" he exploded. Mosspaw and Cricketpaw looked at him startled, but he didn't care. "You could have saved Goldenheart from going off! Coalpaw wouldn't need to be in ShadowClan, living on frogs and wetland! Dawnstar wouldn't be such a wreck, and the clan wouldn't be in such distress! You could do so much for the us!" he exclaimed. Snowflash rolled his eyes.

"The daughters and son of the heathers are you. You never knew your mother and father, but you were okay with it. You never interacted much because you never felt that connection of the siblings that is blessed from when you are born. Suckling format he same mother, growing up under the warm gaze of a mother." Snowflash's gaze darkened.

"Then who's our mother?" Mosspaw meowed curiously. Featherpaw was also wondering that, why did their mother abandon them? Who was their father? Finally, Snowflash answered after a long pause.

"Your mother is the leader of the Dark Forest, Heatherstream, your father is in the clans." Snowflash meowed cautiously. Cricketpaw huffed, satisfied.

"Short and sweet and to the point. Nice." she mused. Mosspaw grinned. Snowflash smiled at the she cat. "Thank you." he meowed graciously.

"Wait… I'm picking up on a coincidence! Heatherstream? Blue heathers!" exclaimed Mosspaw. The white warrior smirked and nodded.

"Yes, you are the prophesied cats." he purred. Featherpaw frowned.

"Wait, how do you know all this? he meowed angrily. The three other cats stared at him for his sudden rage filled emotion. Snowflash cleared his throat and spoke gently.

"Your mother and I were very good friends. We made the journey to SkyClan together. We saw each other through thick and thin, good and bad. We were very close." he stated. His blue eyes softened.

"This was her place before she became the leader of the Dark Forest." he meowed softly. Featherpaw nodded. He knew the story of how Heatherstream became the leader of the Dark Forest. Suddenly, Snowflash spoke. "Heatherstream told me that once the prophecy unraveled itself, that I must tell you everything." Cricketpaw's eye twitched, then she meowed through grit teeth.

"Wait, you knew? About everything. The prophecy, the-" Snowflash halted her, and meowed.

"Everything will be shown. But first you must flee to your mother. It is the only way you will be safe." Mosspaw gasped.

"Wait, what about ThunderClan? The killers will still hunt them-" the white tom shook his head.

"No, they will feel that you left this territory. The Dark Forest is waiting for you, they are prepared. You will be well guarded, and the killings will stop." Mosspaw sat back down and nodded curtly.

"So, where do we go? Do we just…" Snowflash shook his head. "I will explain to Dawnstar. You will be sent in your dreams. The Dark Forest is the same as StarClan, higher than anything. You must sleep to be there." Featherpaw sighed and shrugged.

"Then who is the killer?" squeaked Mosspaw. Cricketpaw growled in agreement, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the earth. Snowflash smiled gruesomely.

"They are exactly what you call them. Killers." he meowed. Featherpaw frowned as he realized that the tom wasn't going to give away any more.

"When do we go?" he meowed. Snowflash's eyes glinted.

"Now."

**Sorry the last paragraph seemed rushed. I really wanted to update today, you all really deserved it. So, today's poll was submitted by Katerwaul in a direct message! Have a Snowflash plushy!**

**Fill in the blank. "Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there! With a_"**

**~Swanie**


	15. Not This Way

**WOW, you guys sure review fast! Well all that deserves an update! Here ya go! But first, you know the drill.**

**Bubblewhisper:**** It's a commercial for an insurance thing… They have this jingle with "Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there!" nd some guys like to add "With a hot tub, with a hot dude with Bob Barker…" yeah.**

**Dragonclaw11:**** I love your reviews! Thanks, I do try to paint the best image possible, and I'm on a mission to make this story awesome. Yeah.**

**Mally and Thalia:**** OMG! I loved Zoey 101! I remember that episode! The one where the girl that rejected Logan… yea, babbling, I know. Anyway, I remember that!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** State Farm has granted your wish!**

**Meme:**** Welcome to the story! :)**

**Emmarox:**** Haha, keep reading to find out…**

**Oh yea, Shatterpaw wasn't included in the trading because he was already decided un-tradable at the Gathering.**

**Wow, I love you guys so much! To the story- wait! Disclaimer! I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! NOW, to the story! Cricktpaw POV this time!**

Chapter 13

Night had fallen by the time they got back to camp. Snowflash had gone to speak to Dawnstar about the prophecy, and the three siblings headed to the nursery quietly. Mosspaw, Featherpaw or Cricketpaw didn't say a word, just crept slowly into their nests for sleep.

Cricketpaw look wearily outside to find dark amber eyes staring sorrowfully at her. Her ear twitched as she realized it was Dawnstar. The leader looked at her for a moment, then padded out, her ears flat. Cricketpaw sighed and rested her head on her paws. Today was an… exciting day. She had alms been traded to ShadowClan, they lost their medicine cat, only to be replaced by the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice, and she just got bombarded with the fact that her mother was Heatherstream, leader of the Dark Forest and that she was a cat in the prophecy, and that she needed to flee up to the fallen forest for refuge.

Cricketpaw rolled over to find an empty nest where Coalpaw should have been. The two she cats had never really interacted, but Cricketpaw respected the other she cat. Now she was gone, and Cricketpaw was probably never going to see her in person again. The brown apprentice flipped onto her side, facing away from the empty, cold nest. The wall of the nursery seemed black to her, in contrast to the darkness. She thought about clan life, ThunderClan life. She glanced at the faces she knew she would be leaving very soon, the life she had grown up in, about to be snatched like prey. Everything she had been raised to know was going… going… gone.

~oOo~

It was about a moon since Cricketpaw and her siblings had arrived in the Dark Forest. They had been living in the shady forest ever since. Snowflash was right about the attacks stopping after they left. The killers had left ThunderClan alone, ad the clans had been peaceful.

Poisonpaw was still the apprentice of ThunderClan, and Coalpaw still remained in ShadowClan. Hailpaw had received his warrior name, and was now Hailstorm. Coalpaw was not allowed to receive her name yet, which struck Cricketpaw as extremely unfair to the younger apprentice.

Cricketpaw, Featherpaw and Mosspaw had received their warrior names as well. After training daily in the Dark Forest, their mother, Heatherstream finally gave them their names. Mosspaw was now Mossdapple, Featherpaw Featherstreak, and Cricketpaw, Crickefire.

Cricketfire clicked her tail happily as she settled down alone for a bite of mouse. The food in the forbidden forest wasn't bad, nor was it good. It was especially unappealing to the living, rather than the dead, but Heatherstream had assured her that if you were used to the bitter, tangy, metal taste, you would be fine. Cricketfire didn't complain, she was only here until the prophecy was completed. Then she could go back home to ThunderClan.

ThunderClan. Not much had really happened back home. The only real big thing was that Goldenheart was found dead on the outside border, the scent of the killers on her bloody fur. Cricketfire didn't actually see the body, but on the look of Heatherstream (who told them)'s face, it must have been pretty gory. Otherwise, that was the last killing in ThunderClan.

She took bite out of the rubbery rodent and sighed at the taste. She missed regular, alive food. She missed being able to at least drink real water, not gooey mud from the Dark River. Technically, she wasn't eating, but since she was alive and not dead like the rest of the Dark Forest, she had to eat something. But in the Dark Forest, the only things to eat were evil prey, and that doesn't really count.

"Hey, you look like you could use some company." purred a familiar voice. Cricketfire turned around and grinned at the sight of her sistster.

"Mossdapple." she smiled. She had grown a close bond with her sister over the past moon. They were now inseparable, very close. Cricketfire noticed that Mossdapple was also trying to become friendly with Featherstreak, thought that didn't really work, since Featherstreak mostly moped around like a badger. It didn't matter though, they were all content with being in the Dark Forest to save ThunderClan.

"So, what's up?" Cricketfire meowed casually. Mossdapple shrugged and flicked her tail.

"Heatherstream is dealing with the scent marks along the Outside Border. I think that the killers are coming after us." I snarled, unsheathing my grown claws and sinking them onto the hard, cold earth. The Outside Border was the border between the outside world, the opposite direction of StarClan. No one ever crossed the Outside Border, it was literally impossible. Whenever you would try, a deafening scream filled your ears, causing you to back away. The scream lingered, then eventually faded away. But you were never recovered from the high pitched, death filled scream. Cricketfire knew from experience. Finally, she spoke.

"Let them come. I want to slash their stupid throats, rip out their claws for hurting ThunderClan so much." Mossdapple grinned gently, and poked my ear teasingly.

"This is how I tell you are a loyal ThunderClan cat." she smirked. I attempted to smile too, but the gruesome thought of those killers coming to me… I could so kill them, avenge Bramblestar, Spiderleg, Antberry, Ferncloud, Daisy, Goldenheart.

"Calm down Cricketfire. Don't do anything reckless." warned Mossdapple, and I sighed, knowing she as right.

I looked up at my sister and smiled. Mossdapple had become less of a gossiper, and more of a kindhearted warrior. Her features had changed drastically from when we were apprentices, her fur had grown in more, longer and silkier. The brown and white patches were rich colors, gorgeous and sparkling. Her blue green eyes were as deep as the ocean blue, something that Cricketfire had wished she had. She, on the other hand had changed too, more muscle and bone. Her fur had grown out too, fresher and glossier, hr claws had been trimmed to the brink, and now were a sharp point, able to slice any throat within reach. Her amber eyes had grown darker, almost fire-like, just like her name. Her legendary large black paws were larger and bonier, which caused even more brutal hits to her enemies. She had also grown lither, now she was able to dart in and out of battle, skirt away from quick blows. She was as flexible as a had not really changed, but he had grown bulkier and his fur had developed more streaks of dark gray. His normal warm blue eyes now were lined with frost and coldness, the aftermath of Coalpaw's trading. He was much snappier and touchy now, but he was fine.

"I won't," I promised returning back to the conversation. But what if the killers came to us, then could she hurt them? Cricketfire glanced over at her sister who stared into space happily. The brown and black she cat stared at her large paws and sneered. She would.

~oOo~

"How are the scent marks?" Cricketfire meowed quickly as she approached her mother. The queen's camp was in the very center of the large span of Dark Forest.

Heatherstream turned her heather blue eyes to her two daughters and smiled. The Dark Forest didn't see the killers as a threat, well duh. This forest had the most brutal, non-forgiving, heartless killers in clan history. Can any cat top that? The Dark Forest found this as a challenge, a sport. They cherished and loved every second of the threat, the foreign scent marks, filled with hate and longing.

"They are trying to cross the border, I told the patrols to let them slip through." Mossdapple inhaled deeply and tried to relax. Cricketfire's eyes shone with wicked glee, her claws itching with excitement.

"So, you're gonna let them get us?" snipped Mossdapple steadily. Heatherstream looked apologetically at her.

"Dear, don't worry. The Dark Forest is huge. Besides, there are much more Dark Forest cats than you know…" she meowed carefully. Mossdapple sniffled and blinked. "Okay. But we have to stick together, right?" Heatherstream bit her lip and shook her head.

"It would be better if you two separated until the killers are taken care of," Mossdapple and Cricketfire squeaked and huddled closer together.

"Why in StarClan would we split up?" wailed Mossdapple. Cricketfire huffed angrily. This didn't make sense!

"If you two are together, you will have a stronger scent. That will attract the killers. If you are separate, you have a better chance of surviving." Cricketfire pouted and groaned.

"Who exactly are these killers?" she exploded. "Let me take care of them!" Heatherstream's expression darkened.

"Cricketfire dear, you can't take on these killers. They came from the twoleg place, they are brutal and well. They are gangs." Cricketfire snarled and stepped up.

"We need to figure out this prophecy now! Tell me about these killers, there is something you are hiding!" Heatherstream flinched and backed away.

"Cricketfire, please. I can't tell you-" Mossdapple huffed. "Then you'll just sit around, hide curtail information and just let us die?" she screeched. Cricketfire agreed with her loud sister. Heatherstream wasn't doing anything while these killers hunted them down for blood!

The leader of the Dark Forest sighed and looked down shamefully. "They don't want you alive." she muttered. Cricketfire and Mossdapple froze.

"What?" they whispered in unison. Heatherstream looked up sorrowfully and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I do know everything, but it's just not the right time. But… I will share some knowledge with you. I'm just so sorry it had to happen this way…"

**Wow, short chapter. Sorry guys. OH! And the first person who gets me to 200 reviews will get a prize of a free one shot! You tell me your idea, and if you get me 200 reviews, I'll write it! Judgement starts… NOW!**

**Poll submitted by Eclipsesong!**

**Are you superstitious or not? Why or why not?**

**~Swanie**


	16. Reasons

**Oh! Thank you so much for the reviews! Okay, here is the news damper. I won't be updating as much, because, unfortunately, something very bad has happened, and I need to take time to get over it. My friend died of leukemia cancer, and this has been very hard on me, she was a childhood friend. Unfortunately, this chapter may be the first of many slow updates. I'm very sorry, and I must use my potty mouth here, but life has been a real bitch to me lately. Sorry. :/**

**Anyway, I will try not to make this chapter too depressing, and I will try to add a little bounce in my chapter.**

**Dragonclaw11:**** Aww! You say the nicest things in your reviews! :P**

**Whitestar17:**** Really? I didn't really think that was the best chapter ever. Hmph. Oh well!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Ooh, like that one.**

**Here is the next chapter! Ah, I kinda like this one. There is a lot of action here. :P And a little revealation!**

Chapter 14

"I'm sorry, I do know everything, but it's just not the right time. But… I will share some knowledge with you. I'm just so sorry it had to happen this way…" Heatherstream trailed off unexpectedly. Mossdapple leaned forward anxiously.

"Yes?" she squeaked excitedly. And there was the gossip she cat voice. Cricketfire rolled her eyes playfully, but Heatherstream ignored her.

"The killers. They _were_ after you. You may possess something they want, and they apparently will stop at nothing to get it." Mossdapple recoiled, her fur bristling.

"What did we ever do?" she snapped. Heatherstream sighed.

"For some reason, it's always the cats that share Firestar's blood." she mumbled angrily. Cricketfire and Mossdapple exchanged surprised glances. They were related to Firestar? Really?

"Yes, my father's mother was Firestar's daughter. So he is your great, great grandfather." Cricketfire nodded swiftly and nodded for her to continue.

"The killers, right. Well, the only thing we know is that they come from the old forest. You could have told from the huge thorns shoved down Spiderleg's throat. Those large thorns are only food in the old forest, near Ravenpaw's barn." The kits nodded. they knew of Ravenpaw and Barley from the stories the elders had told them.

"So, how did they get this far?" Mossdapple inquired. Heatherstream ran a paw over her head.

"They apparently traveled here, in great numbers. We do not know where they sleep, but we know who they are, really." Cricketfire's dark amber eyes lit up like the sun, and she dug her long claws into the ground. Mossdapple glared at her sister disapprovingly, before turning her blue green gaze back to her mother.

"Who are they?" she meowed. The heather blue eyed she cat inlaid deeply. "They are BloodClan. The street clan that threatened to wipe out the clans in the old forest. They are back." Cricketfire and Mossdapple froze. They knew a little too much about BloodClan, how their leader defeated Scourge and saved the clans. Now they were back.

"See, they are killers, because their term for 'warriors' are killers. It's pretty ironic, isn't it?" Heaterstream laughed gruesomely. Cricketfire shifted uncomfortably.

"And they want something from us." squeaked Mossdapple. She didn't like the idea of having a whole clan of 'blood' thirsty cats after her and Cricketfire. She glanced at her sister nervously, but the brown she cat had that annoying unreadable expression she always wore as a guard. It was impossible to tell her reaction.

"Wait, the prophecy." she meowed suddenly. The haunting prophecy replayed itself for the millionth time in her mind. Mossdapple had it memorized by heart.

_Daughters and sons of the blue heathers shall unite the day of the falling stars_

_None can deceive fate for very long, for the blood of the first killer shall drown all that intervene_

_But among the united, lies a traitor in the midst of heros_

_All must live for the final battle, or blood shall kill Thunder, Shadows, Winds, Rivers, Stars and Darkness_

"We are the daughters and son of the blue heathers." Cricketfire reasoned. Mossdapple flicked her tail.

"But, it's daughters and son_s_. There's supposed to be one more male." Cricketfire grunted dissmissivley and flicked her long, sturdy tail.

"Must be a typo." she snipped. Mossdapple glanced over at the silent Heatherstream. Her blue eyes betrayed nothing, instead her ears were pricked high, as if she was listening for something. Cricketfire apparently noticed too, because she peeked suspiciously at their mother before working on the prophecy.

"So, we have no idea what that means. Great. Now, 'None can deceive fate for very long, for the blood of the first killer shall drown all that intervene' WHAT?" snapped Cricketfire irritably. Mossdapple agreed with her sister's outburst. This prophecy was bogus. It was impossible to decipher.

"Well, who was the first killer?" shrugged Cricketfire. Mossdapple flashed a small grin.

"Scourge, remember?" she meowed proudly. "No," Heatherstrema sounded. The kits looked at their mother curiously.

"What now?" huffed the brown she cat next to her.

"Scourge is on our side. He's here in the Dark Forest. His allegiance lies with us, even if he was the maker of BloodClan." Cricketfire spluttered angrily.

"But… what… why- how the heck… why in StarClan, THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" she screeched. Mossdapple winced as the echo of her shriek sounded throughout the Dark Forest. Heatherstream sighed and dragged a claw along the hard earth.

"I think that it's time you took a journey to a dear friend of mine. Falconbreeze of HollyClan. He used to be part of BloodClan. He has a lot of experience with this." Mossdapple nodded understandingly while Cricketfire rolled her amber eyes impatiently.

"Is he even alive?" she snapped irritably. Heatherstream shot her daughter an exasperated look.

"Yes, but he is an elder. It has been a long time since his mate died, but he is happy enough. He will be willing to to tell you about his past." Cricketfire and Mossdapple nodded and stood up to head to HollyClan, but suddenly a loud battle wail sounded from the north of the forest.

Heatherstream snarled and unsheathed her claws. "They made it past the border. Split up you two, you will be better off separated. Both of you take different routes to the StarClan border, the you two head to HollyClan together. Do you understand?" huffed Heatherstream. The two kits nodded and broke for separate directions. Mossdapple didn't bother looking back, she already heard the snarls of the BloodClan cats behind her. Her heart turned cold as she heard her mother's battle cry sound through the forest. The battle was just beginning.

~oOo~

"Mouse dung!" cursed Mossdapple angrily. She was lost. She was sure she was a finding the right way to the Dark River, but apparently, she had failed.

There was no sound, just the whistle of the leaves. Mossdapple started to pace anxiously. What if Cricketfire thought she was dead? Dear StarClan, she didn't want that kind of stress on her sister. But what if _Cricketfire_ was caught? No!

Mossdapple broke into a run towards the direction she thought was the river, but ended up in a gray meadow with one large boulder.

"FOX DUNG!" she howled kicking the soil. The Dark River was no where to be found! She was lost. Completely and utterly lost.

"Great, I am having such a fun time being lost in the middle of the evil forest. Uber fun, I should say!" she meowed sarcastically to no one in particular. No one answered, and Mossdapple started to feel stupid. But suddenly, a nice warm feeling rose inside of her. Talking made her feel good.

"Maybe I should go hunt? There is a lot of prey to be found here. Not completely edible, but good enough. I do need strength if I'm going to find the Dark River and Cricketfire." she meowed aloud. Mossdapple smirked and padded north, scenting for prey.

"I consider myself a good hunter. I once caught a large squirrel that fed the whole nursery! But at that time, we had a queen expecting kits, so maybe she ate more than the rest did." she chattered. "Of course, my sister is a great hunter too. She's also a great fighter, no, the _best_ fighter! Even better than Lionblaze himself!"

"Is she now?" a voice sounded from behind her. Mossdapple jumped and spun around defensively, eyed her stalker quickly. Suddenly, her blue green eyes widened at the figure standing in front of her. Her mouth moved wordlessly as she struggled to speak the name of the cat in front of her. Finally, she spoke.

"Why are you here?"

**Okay, not a lot of action, but the next shall have some Featherstreak POV! Wondering where he was all this time? Hm… and how is Scourge really on the Dark Forest side? How is Mossdapple going to find Cricketfire and go to HollyClan? Why am I asking so may questions, just REVIEW!**

**Today's poll was submitted by Mally and Thalia! Have a tiny Scourge plushy!**

**Would you rather stay in a cage with a hungry lion for ten minutes, or lick peanut butter off a hobo's feet?**

**~Swanie**


	17. Alone

**Thank you all so much for being patient with this story! I am feeling a whole lot better, the funeral was last Sunday. I have been working really hard on this chapter, and I hope it sounds okay. To me it sounded… dragged. But, you tell me by reviewing! Here are the review replies!**

**Eclipsesong:**** Haha, doesn't count!**

**Bubblewhisper:**** Great poll!**

**Dawnfire101:**** Don't be confused. All will be revealed.**

**Here is the chapter! Oh, and I don't own Warriors. I tried to lure Firestar into my house with cookies, but it didn't work. Just saying. :) Oh, and Featherstreak POV time!**

Chapter 15

Coalpaw had received her warrior name. She was Coaldapple. Featherstreak grinned with pride as Dawnstar finally gave the pretty apprentice her warrior name. The trade ended, but Poisonpaw didn't go back to ShadowClan. She wanted to stay with ThunderClan, now that she had bonded with all the members. Rowanstar unhappily agreed, feeling that he had lost his end of the bargain. But now that the attacks had stopped, Dawnstar had been feeling lighter than ever! The clan was recovering, and they were on their way to prosperity again. Life was swell back in ThunderClan. But, Featherstreak felt a longing for his home. The lush softness of the floor bracken, the protection of the trees, the blushing sunlight. The squeak of the lively prey, the love of a clan, bonded together. But here in the Dark Forest…

There was none of that.

Featherstreak restlessly padded back and forth between the edge of the border, leading to StarClan. He hadn't seen his sisters for a while now, but he didn't care. He was sure they were protected and all, with each other, and Heatherstream to look after him. His claws unsheathed as he thought of his sisters. They betrayed him. Left him out. Laid him out to die. He was alone, and no one cared. Featherstream pined for the live face of Coaldapple, the beating of her gentle heart. He hated it here in the Dark Forest. He wanted to go home. He toured the border again, his ears and tail flicking impatiently. He had been going on like this for days. Always watching, always mindlessly wandering. But no one cared. No one was there to stop him.

Suddenly, a battle cry came from the center of the Dark Forest. Featherstreak's fur stood on end at the blood curtailing shriek that followed it. He backed away slowly, knowing that the killers had finally entered the Dark Forest. His blue eyes darted back and forth wildly, searching for any attackers. Featherstreak's heart raced, any crack of a twig, and slight breeze could be a hint of a killer. He had to be careful.

_Snap!_

Featherstreak yowled at the sudden noise and flashed away. He had never run so fast, his white and gray paws barely touched the cold, heard earth. He didn't stop to listen for any pattering of pursuing pawsteps, he kept fleeing without a second thought. The freezing, bitter wind snapped at his face, making his whiskers slap his muzzle repetitively. But Featherstreak didn't care. He was getting out of here, no matter what! Suddenly, another sound distracted him, so he looked behind him, just to see if there was an attacker on his tail-

"OW!" screamed a voice. Featherstreak panicked and jumped away from the figure he had crashed into quickly. The cats grumbled and licked the side he had barged into. "Watch where you're going!" snarled the cat.

Featherstreak curled his lip and snorted."Whatever, Cricketfire. I didn't mean to." his sister rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, flea brain. Anyway, have you seen Mossdapple? I have been waiting for her for eons!" she huffed. Featherstreak rolled his eyes. "No, I have not seen our large mouthed sister. I thought you two were supposed to be together all the time." he meowed sourly. A flash of hurt crossed Cricketfire's face before almost quickly replaced with anger.

"Well! We got separated when killers attacked at the other side of the forest, near the Outside Border. Heatherstream told us to separate, it would give us a good chance at surviving, and now we're lost." the brown she cat snipped. Featherstreak rolled his eyes.

"Stupid she cats." he muttered. Suddenly, a large, black paw cuffed his ear. A flash of pain surged through Featherstreak, making him wince. A tiny bead of blood trickled down his silky, white and gray fur. "What did you do that for?" he screamed. Cricketfire unsheathed her claws and shrugged. "Call me stupid, and you'll get worse." she threatened. Featherstreak mumbled something incoherent before look in up.

"So, what do we do?" he meowed simply. Cricketfire shuffled her paws nervously.

"I think we should stick together, for safety benefits." she mumbled shyly. Featherstreak rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine, let's go find Mossdapple." he growled. Cricketfire followed him without a word, as they strolled through the Dark Forest carefully. Both jumped at any slight noise, and once, Cricketfire even attacked a bush. It was very… exciting.

They followed the StarClan border, because that was where they were supposed to go, but no sign of Mossdapple. Cricketfire started to get worried and anxious. Featherstreak could tell by the way her tail waved back and forth, her twitching whiskers, the quick darting of her head. A warm feeling rose in his chest as he thought of the love that Cricketfire had for her sister. He pushed it away selfishly. _A love that they don't share with me, their brother._ He thought bitterly as he followed Cricketfire.

As he was lost in thought, Cricketfire suddenly stopped, making him crash into her. He growled unhappily and glared at her. "What in StarClan-" Cricketfire raised her tail quickly.

"Hush!" she snapped. Featherstreak glared daggers at her as she cautiously sniffed the earth. Featherstreak rolled his eyes as she started to scent around. "THIS WAY!" Cricketfire cheered. The tom raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he meowed. Cricketfire snarled and curled her lip. "Yes! I found Mossdapple's scent! See?" Featherstreak inhaled, and immediately found the watery, smell of Mossdapple. His ears pricked and he looked up to find Cricketfire taking off, after the scent. He huffed, annoyed.

"Wait up!" he called. The she cat didn't break pace, so Featherstreak had to chase after her. Sigh. As we flew across the forest, the scent became stronger, which unfortunately only encouraged Cricketfire to go faster.

"Wait!" he complained for the millionth time. "Hurry up! We're close!" Cricketfire meowed excitedly. The tom disagreed. The scent was strong, but not so strong that she was close by.

Finally, they came to a clearing with Mossdapple's scent all over it.

"She must have been yelling a lot to leave this much breath scent." Cricketfire panted. Featherstreak agreed. The she cat's breath was all over the musky air here.

"Mossdapple!" yowled Cricketfire. Featherstreak flinched. What if a killer came and attacked them.

"Careful!" he hissed. Cricketfire rolled her amber eyes and called louder. "MOSSDAPPLE! IT'S ME!" Featherstreak looked around and looked at the grass nonchalantly. The grass here in the Dark Forest was a dark, gray shade of green. It was really thin, most of the ground was dirt, but he could just make out the foot steps he and Cricketfire made. Suddenly, his head snapped up as he saw a pair of pawprints that didn't match Cricketfire's or his. As Cricketfire yowled, he traced the foreign prints down the StarClan border and past some dense trees. He saw prints that looked similar to Mossdapple's then, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Featherstreak, are you on to something?" peeked Cricketfire. Featherstreak nodded slowly as he followed the foreign prints and Mossdapple's.

"These pawprints belong to Mossdapple, and another cat. I think if we follow them, we can find her." Cricketfire paled at the mention of another cat. He immediately felt guilty.

"Don't worry," he assured."There's no blood scent in the air. I'm sure Mossdapple's fine." Cricketfire didn't agree, she just followed him in silence. Finally, the two prints met, and Featherstreak could tell they had stood there for a while. Maybe the foreign cat wasn't bad, maybe they were allies.

"What did you find?" Cricketfire meowed timidly. He looked up and looked past the trees.

"The two prints met here. But there are no battle marks. No tufts of fur, no scuffs on the earth where they could have battled. They were merely just… standing here." Cricketfire growled impatiently and pushed past, careful not to tread on any prints.

"But, what else happened? They had to walk somewhere!" she meowed desperately. Featherstreak scanned the clearing and grinned when he saw a large rock, close enough for the cats to leap on.

"There, they could have jumped on that rock." Cricketfire nodded and cautiously padded over to the rock. She gasped as she peeked behind it.

"THERE! Pawprints!" she meowed gleefully. Featherstrek pounced over to the rock and smiled. "This way." he indicated towards the StarClan border. The scent was getting stronger, and now they could faintly smell the other cat's scent. And so could Cricketfire.

"Do you scent what I think I'm scenting?" she meowed carefully. Featherstreak meowed, not wanting to get his hopes up. "Doesn't it smell like-" Criketfire started before the face of he mystery cat appeared before them.

"Featherpaw! Cricketpaw! It's been a while."

**Ugh, I know I'm cruel. But in case you were wondering, yes. It is the same cat Mossdapple met. And yes, I made that pawprint thing up, but I HAD TO! So yea.**

**Again, I'm so sorry for not updating in like, forever. I had a lot going on with my life that I couldn't put off. So, here is the poll, apology for my late update. I hope you guys are still following me!**

**Poll today, submitted by BUBBLEWHISPER! Have an Erin Hunter plushy with one body and all 4 heads of Erin Hunter attached. :D**

**StarClan, or Dark Forest? Why?**

**SUMBIT YOUR POLLS PLEASE! I PROMISE TO GIVE CREDIT!**

**~Swanie**


	18. You Found Me

**Thank you for all the reviews. That made my day! You all deserve this update, but now I want 5 reviews before I continue! :D**

**No review replies, no questions to answer. Here is the next chapter! Oh yea, and sorry if I have been writing boring chapter lately. But I need to get a kick back into things, after the incident. Anyway, I will try my hardest to update more frequently. Thank you!**

Chapter 16

Cricketfire curled her lip at the cat in front of her. She took an angry step back and spat.

"You're supposed to be dead, you traitor!" she snarled venomously. The cat in front of her took a shocked step back before glancing nervously between Featherstreak and her.

"But… I am dead. This the StarClan, right?" squeaked the cat. Cricketfire and Featherstreak gasped in unison. They exchanged nervous glances before looking at the helpless she cat before them.

"This isn't StarClan." Featherstreak whispered expressionless. The she cat gaped and trembled.

"But… yes it is? Why would I- I would never go to the Dark Forest!" the cat cried. Cricketfire growled and stepped forward, her claws unsheathed.

"Of course you deserve to be here! You left our clan for the killers to take! We thought you were a loyal warrior like us, but you are just a fraud!" scathed Cricketfire. The golden she cat winced and shrunk involuntarily.

"I was scared, Cricketpaw. I'm sorry." Goldenheart whispered. Cricketfire dug her claws into the hard earth.

"I am Cricketfire." she seethed. Goldenheart stared apologetically at her before looking at them shyly.

"I died then?" Featherstreak stared coldly at the former medicine cat and snarled. "Yes, and you deserve it. You made Coaldapple and Poisonpaw trade places! Coaldapple had to spend moons in ShadowClan, because you left!" Goldenheart sniffled and looked down.

"The last thing I remember was running away, then a starvation. I couldn't find any food, no water. I was lost in a large ThunderPath. The gas that came from the monsters was choking me, and when I tried to cross, I would always almost get hit. Then finally, I did. I don't remember anything else, but waking up here, in pitch blackness." Cricketfire narrowed her eyes, and so did Featherstreak. They felt no sympathy for the lone she cat.

"Where is Mossdapple." demanded Cricketfire. Goldenheart pursed her lips and looked at her paws. When she didn't speak, the smaller she cat unsheathed her claws and stepped forward until she was nose to nose with Goldenheart. "Where. Is. My. Sister?" she spat.

"Cricketfire, stop!" a voice called. Featherstreak spun around to find Mossdapple limping from behind a bush. Her from left paw was bend at an odd angle, and it looked like it hurt to walk. He quickly rushed over and helped her pad over to her sister.

"What happened to you?" cried Crikcetfire. Immediately, she attacked Goldenheart angrily. "What did you do to her paw?" she shrieked. Mossdapple huffed annoyed and snapped.

"She didn't do anything! I twisted my paw when I thought she was a killer and I ran away. Don't hurt her, she's been nothing but kind to me." Cricketfire simmered and stepped away from the cowering she cat.

"Why am I here? Is there a purpose StarClan sent me here instead of there?" Goldenheart whimpered. Featherstreak growled.

"You're here because you abandoned us in a time of greets need. You left your clan to suffer, there for you were condemned here to this place." Goldenheart broke into large, heaving sobs as she realized it was true.

"Goldenheart, it's okay. It's okay. This place isn't that bad…" Mossdapple murmured comfortingly. Goldenheart shook her head. Cricketfire shrugged. For the three, it wasn't so bad because they had the special treatment. But, maybe for the actual dead cats, it may be a little worse.

"You guys, we need to get to HollyClan." she blurted. Mossdapple looked up hesitantly and Featherstreak nodded agreeing.

"We have a long journey, plus we need to avoid the killers on that side of the border." he rumbled. Cricketfire held her head up and stared down Goldenheart. The golden she cat was shivering on the ground violently. Suddenly, Cricketfire softened. She looked so helpless, and weak. Maybe it was best if they just brought her along.

_No,_ Cricketfire scolded herself. This cat couldn't be trusted. Even at the slightest scare, she had trued her back on the clan, she could easily turn her back on the three cats.

"Let's leave now." she huffed. Mossdapple squeaked and shook her head.

"Cricektfire, please! She helped me! Please, just let her come with us." she begged. Featherstreak growled, and she knew she had an ally.

"Mossdapple, she betrayed the clan. She can't be trusted." she spat. Goldenheart shrunk, but she didn't care. They were not going to jeopardize the safety of the clans, just for a traitor.

Mossdapple's blue green eyes widened, and grew watery. "Please Cricketfire…" she meowed softly. The brown she cat hissed and glanced at the poor golden she cat warily. Goldenheart sat there, eyes sunken back into their sockets, ribs jutting out, her once rich, golden fur, now dull with the tang of death. Cricketfire felt a touch on her shoulder, and she turned around to find Featherstreak looking at her with a cold look on his face. She turned to Mossdapple who stared at her with wide, pleading eyes. Cricketfire sighed. This was what she got for caring about something. She had put down the walls that guarded her trust, her very own heart.

Maybe it was time to put them back up.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, and it is so short too. But here it is.**

**This story will be on hiatus. You all know how my best friend died of cancer, and I have been going through a really hard time. Obviously, you guys can't tell, but I'm crying while i'm typing this. I've had a really bad month, and I just can't push away my life and engulf myself in fanfiction. There are other things to be done, things I need to do before I can finally finish this story. I'm so sorry, and I understand if you lose interest in this fic. Thank you for your understanding, and I will try my hardest to post the next chapter soon. :)**

**~Swanie**


	19. Returning

Hey guys. So I didn't plan on coming back to writing on Fanfiction. To be honest, I just wanted to avoid it for a while.

But lately, I've been very active on FF, reviewing and reading stories. Along the way I read some amazing stories that were never finished and all I could think of was, 'what a waste'. You know how it is.

Then I realized I was a total hypocrite for saying that. Really. How can I say that and be one of those who abandoned one of their own stories too? Silly me. So I reread some of my fanfictions and realized that many people had liked it and supported it. I wanted to write more.

So here it is. The most important part of this silly little paragraph. I want to see at least 1 review saying that they want me to continue writing. I don't care who it is, whether you've been a reader of mine for a while or a completely new one. But one little review can do so much for me.

In the meanwhile, I will be working on Dark Rose 3: Blood's Path since I have the whole thing planned out in my head. And I will also be starting some new fics concerning Gallagher Girls, Vampire Diaries, and more. I don't know if I will continue my Degrassi stories. I'm not that into Degrassi anymore. My apologies to those who liked them. They will be hiatus.

Tell me what you want to read. _I won't be updating as much_. It will take me a while to get used to writing again. But I want to, and I will.

Anyway, thanks and remember. I will be looking out for that one review.

I love you all and I miss you!

And PS I will not openly answer questions about why I've been gone for so long. If you really want to know, you can PM me. I won't be mad. I just don't want to put it out there all randomly. Thanks.

~Swanie


End file.
